Wonderful Wizard Weddings
by otherrealmwriter
Summary: A collection of feel-good weddings from the world of Harry Potter. You can suggest which couple I set in holy matrimony for the next chapter.Pairings are in chapter list Some Slash and femslash. Cannon and Noncannon pairings some may be a little AU
1. RLNT LupinxTonks

**I don't own Harry Potter okay? If I did Lupin and Tonks wouldn't have been killed! Anyway, as I have recently started a love affair with the RLNT (Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks) pairing and thinking, I have always wanted to dabble with a HP romance style fic and here it is. **

**As you may (or may not) have read in the summary, this fic will feature a new pairing wedding every week. (Watching Bam's Unholy Union and thinking about my own wedding got me in this mood) Reviewers can suggest a pairing, and it does not have to be cannon. Let's face it, cannon does get boring in the world of fanfics. Anyway, enough of the A/N, on with the fic!**

Tonks woke up to her alarm clock chanting "Wake up young lady, wake up! Today is your big day! The day you marry the love of your life!"

"Mmmmmmphh…."Tonks said as she got up. She didn't think that the alarm clock would wake her up after the nerve potion she had taken. She had also put a little bit of a sleeping potion in there as well. Just in the week before her wedding to Remus Lupin, she could hardly sleep. She blamed it on the threat Voldemort and his Death Eaters had on her job as an Auror but the truth was something less worthy. She believed that being nervous about getting married was something to be ashamed of. She was an Auror and they were supposed to be some of the bravest of the bravest. Tonks loved Lupin so much and she was amazed that Lupin wanted to marry her. Their relationship was rocky to start with. Lupin was nervous about beginning the relationship. She sat up in the bed in her Weird Sisters T-shirt and shorts rubbing her eyes. She then looked at the dress she had picked out for the day.

"Dora! You up yet?" Andromeda called into her room. Tonks arranged for her to stay overnight at her parents as per wedding tradition of not seeing the groom before the wedding.

"I'm up Mum!" Tonks yelled. She rubbed her eyes and stretched out of bed.

Her mother came into the room with a smile. "Dora, today's the big day. I know how much you are excited."

Tonks smiled feebly. Yes she was excited but the main emotion she was feeling was anxious. "Yeah Mum. I'm excited."

"But you're more nervous than excited." Andromeda said. "Don't worry Dora, its natural. In fact I was the same way just before I married Ted."

"You were the same way with Dad?" Tonks asked.

"Yep. And my family was ones that would have wanted to kill your father for being Muggle-born." Andromeda said. "Anyway, being nervous is natural. I'd actually be surprised if you weren't."

"Thanks Mum." Tonks knew that she didn't approve too much of her marrying Lupin but she was glad that they were not disowning her for it.

"Now I know tradition dictates something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue so I want you to have this." Andromeda said as she slipped a broach into her hands with the Tonks family crest on it.

"Mom…." Tonks said in amazement.

"It belonged to your father's mother. She got it when she married your grandfather. I know she would have loved to see this day if she were still with us." Andromeda said as she put the broach on Tonks's shirt. "You look lovely with it."

"Thanks Mum." Tonks said as she took the broach off and put it on her wedding dress. Andromeda took the hint and walked out of the room smiling, giving Tonks some privacy to change. Tonks then slipped out of her pajamas and took the dress in her hands and started to put it on. It was the day she had dreamed of since she was first falling for Remus Lupin and now the day had come. Shame was that the world they knew was in such despair. It still astounded her that Lupin shared her feelings and was willing to marry her. In fact it was HER that proposed that they get married. All the more, she could not believe that this day finally came.

Tonks then walked over to the mirror and looked at herself. _Pink doesn't do it justice…I need something a little more formal…_ With this thought she made a face as if she was thinking hard about a problem and her hair turned to a soft black that went down to her shoulders. She then put on the veil and walked out of her room to where her mother was.

"Come on honey," Andromeda said as she took her daughter by the hand and led her to the parlor of her house. It was here she laid eyes on the love of her life once again. Tonks had wanted a bigger ceremony but Remus didn't want one. They agreed to one with family and close friends only.

Tonks walked in and found a minister, Remus, her father Ted Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt. Seeing as all of Remus's best friends were dead, Kingsley agreed to be best man and Andromeda was to be the maid of honor. Remus Lupin looked upon his wife-to-be with a sort of shy yet delighted expression. Ted then walked to the end of the room and took Tonks by the arm and walked her up the parlor's length to where Remus, Kingsley, Andromeda and the minister were standing awaiting the bride, the woman of the hour to show up.

"Take good care of her Moony my boy." Ted said as he hugged his soon-to-be-son-in-law and thumped him on the back.

"I will Ted, don't worry." Remus said formally, dressed in his best suit for the occasion.

"You're marrying my daughter, call me Dad." Ted said.

"Don't worry Dad; I will take care of her." Remus said.

Ted turned to the minster, "I, Ted Tonks give my daughter Nymphadora Tonks to Remus Lupin to be wed."

"Excellent." The minister said. He motioned for the bride and groom to come together and hold hands.

"I love you Moony." Tonks said sneaking a kiss before the wedding.

"I love you too Dora." Remus said kissing her.

"Okay lovebirds; let's get this show on the road. Do you Remus John take Nymphadora to be your wife? For richer or for poorer; to have and to hold until death do you part?" the minster said.

"I do." Lupin said.

"And do you, Nymphadora take Remus John to be your husband? For richer or for poorer; to have and to hold until death do you part" he asked of Tonks.

"I do." Tonks said, giddy as a school girl, hair turning a little pink again.

"Well well young lady, I can see someone loves her husband. Anyway, I now declare you bonded for life." As the minster said this, a shower of stars fell over the couple's hands. "You may kiss the bride."

"Whoo!" Ted said. He could never have pictured a better day in his life. He was so proud to see his prized daughter happy with the man of her dreams.

"May I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Remus John Lupin." The minister said as Tonks released her new husband from the kiss.

"I love you." Tonks said to Lupin as he smiled and kissed her back.

"I love you too darling." He said.

**Well what did you think? I am going to work on chapter two, and you can suggest a pairing if you want. I may even branch out into yaoi and yuri, slash and femmslash. (As a writer I want a challenge) Just suggest a pairing and I will do it. (Although you suggest to me HarryxVoldemort or DumbledorexHarry or VoldermortxHarry those are NOs) Remember to read, well you just did, and review**

**Otherrealmwriter**

**Aka **

**Realm**

_PS~ if that Mat character anonymously flames my stories again, I will make it so he can't. Just because I frequent the Fireplace Alliance forum, does not give you the right to flame me. STOP STALKING ME TO FLAME MY STORIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I can turn you in to the authorities for that!_


	2. RWHG RonxHermione

**I do not own Harry Potter okay? I would like to thank all who reviewed this fic so far. My biggest thanks go to Watin77 for the suggestion of this chapter being a RWHG (Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger) fic. Watin77, this chapter is for you. Anyway, enough with this A/N, on with the fic!**

Ron walked back from Diagon Alley with a smile on his face. He knew that within the week, he was going to be married to a Miss Hermione Jean Granger. He walked down the Alley making some of the final plans and to meet up with Harry. He had decided to make Harry the best man; they had been friends for years so it was no doubt. Harry had said he had seen it coming for years now.

"I'm glad you decided to find the time to come to our wedding, what with you so busy at the Ministry being an Auror. " Ron said as they walked into Tom's for a drink to talk over the last minute ideas he and Hermione said.

"It was the least I could do for my best mate." Harry said as he walked up to the bar. "One firewhiskey please."

"Certainly Mr. Potter. And you Mr. Weasley?" Tom the toothless barman said.

"Same here." Ron said. "You know I can't believe that Hermione agreed to marry me."

"I can." Harry giggled as he sipped some of his firewhiskey. "I could sort of see this coming back in our 4th year. I could never believe you would resent the name Victor Krum so much."

"That Krum…" Ron said with a menacing glare. "Is he on the guest list? I do not want him snogging the bride at all."

"Don't worry, I didn't invite him. Fleur on the other hand may have but certainly not me. Then again, with the birth of Victorie, she may not have." Harry said.

"Yeah." Ron smiled at the thought of his newborn baby niece. "She looks a lot like Fleur. I wonder how she'll be with the boys."

"If she's anything like her mother, she'll be able to get any bloke she wants." Harry smiled. "Now we got to get back, if we are late your mum and Ginny will kill us. Ginny is cooking tonight and she hates waiting for me."

"Okay mate." Ron said. "Hermione would be waiting for me at the Burrow too. Mum said she was going to have the wedding there."

"It's becoming Weasley family tradition to get married there huh?" Harry laughed. "Well I don't mind marrying Ginny there. I guess soon were going to be brothers-in-law."

"I know." Ron said as they took some Floo powder and headed back to the Burrow. Within minutes he arrived in the Burrow Hearth and looked around for Hermione. It so happened that Hermione found him first.

"Ron! I missed you!" She said running over to him and kissing him. "How was work?"

"Pretty good, George had me restocking." Ron said. "I do have excellent news though." He said as he walked over to Hermione. Part of him was glad this chance came his way. He wanted to give Hermione the best of the best and raise a family with her comfortably and not having to worry too much about money and he knew working at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was not the way to make it. He knew Harry and Ginny were going to have little trouble, what with Ginny getting signed to the Hollyhead Harpies and Harry an Auror. This chance was the one that was going to make Hermione proud of him.

"What is it darling?" Hermione asked.

"I am going to be joining you in the Ministry. Harry got me a connection with the Auror office and they are willing to let me in for the training. Kingsley approved it all and we are set." Ron said. "I can help provide for you better than working for George ever could."

"Ron you know I'd love you even if we were broke and living like vagabonds. I am just happy we can work together." Hermione said. Just a few weeks before she got a job in the Department of Regulation of Magical Creatures office. "We are going to make such a difference together."

"Yep." Ron smiled and wrapped his arm around Hermione.

"Supper's on!" Ginny said as she put a plate of pot roast on the table. "Mum taught me how to make this." With the call, Harry, Ron and Hermione sat at the table with Molly and Arthur and started to eat. Ron looked over at Hermione with a loving smile. Soon they were going to be married and live on their own and spend their days waking up next to each other forever.

That next day, Hermione went back to her hometown and brought her parents along to the Burrow. If there was one thing they wanted, it was to see their daughter get married. They knew a bit about the Wizarding world from Hermione but they never had seen a Wizarding household and it amazed them. Clocks that told of where one was and self peeling potatoes amazed Mr. and Mrs. Granger as they stayed until the day of the wedding.

That Sunday, Ron woke up with Harry looking over him. "Harry! Don't do that!" Ron yelled. "You spooked me."

"My my my, maybe I was wrong on recommending you for Auror." Harry laughed. "But seriously, you are marrying Hermione in 2 hours. You always slept like a log on days of great importance."

"Mmmmmmpppphhhhh….."Ron said as he stirred up from his bed. "I'm used to seeing Hermione staring at me in the morning, not you. George doesn't make me go in until about 10 in the morning but Hermione always goes in to the Ministry early."

"Well this isn't working; this is your wedding day to her. Now get up, get into your tuxedo and get ready to make Hermione a Weasley." Harry said as he threw the blanket off Ron and throwing Ron his tuxedo as he changed into his best man's tuxedo.

"Harry, I'm nervous." Ron said.

"Don't blame you. I'd be nervous too. In fact I am nervous about marrying Ginny too. I will let you know this though; I feel you and Hermione will have a brilliant and happy life together." Harry said. "You know I am so happy you two realized your love and are now marrying. I think almost everyone in Hogwarts saw this coming. Did you know McGonagall agreed to come?"

Ron looked out the window below and saw that a red and gold tent was being put up. Mrs. Weasley was down below talking to Mrs. Granger and Mr. Weasley asking about Mr. Granger's dentistry tools. Meanwhile Bill and George were setting up chairs for the ceremony. At the far end a group was setting up the banquet tables for the reception. Ron was amazed that so many people would show up for him and Hermione's wedding. "Wow. You know, this is going to be as big as when Bill and Fleur got married."

He said as he picked up the tuxedo and started to put it on.

Harry finished getting dressed and walked to where Ginny and Hermione were getting changed. He knocked on the door and heard Hermione's smart and bookish voice say, "Come in Harry."

"Hey Hermione!" Harry said as he looked up a Hermione dressed from head to toe in pure white. Her hair was smoothed back and tied into an up do. Harry was never as such awestruck by Hermione before in his life. He also saw Ginny in a fiery red bridesmaid dress putting Hermione's veil on Auntie Muriel's goblin made tiara. "You look good. You too Ginny." He said as he kissed her.

"You too Harry. You look rather nice in that tuxedo. I guess Ron has some taste after all." Ginny laughed as she had put the veil and tiara on Hermione's head.

"Harry, how is Ron?" Hermione asked nervously. "Is he getting cold feet?"

"Nope. Made sure of that myself." He said smiling. "I know how perfect you two are together."

"Good." Hermione said as she adjusted her dress.

Harry then went up to Ron's room and looked at the clock. "We got to get down there." Ron said as Harry opened the door.

"I know. You sure you're ready?" Harry asked.

"Yep." Ron gulped as he walked outside to where the ceremony was setting up. Mrs. Weasley was talking to the minister of the wedding as Mr. Weasley was talking to Kingsley. When Ron saw this he gulped. "You didn't tell me Kingsley was going to be here, I though he was busy at the Ministry!"

"Face it, you and Hermione and I are on Chocolate Frog cards for defeating Voldemort, this wedding is going to be one of the events of the year. I am sure the Daily Prophet will have something about this; more than just an announcement." Harry said. "Fame is a bitch Ron, get used to it."

With this Ron gulped and walked down the isle to wait for Hermione with Harry right behind him. As the final guests started to arrive, music started to play to signal the start of the wedding. With this, Teddy Lupin walked up carrying a pillow with a ring on it and Victorie, being guided by her mother, holding a flower basked walked up. Soon afterwards, Ginny and Luna walked up in fiery red dresses holding a bouquet of tulips. After they walked up and got into position, Hermione walked down the isle holding a bouquet of red and yellow roses. She walked up to the altar and took Ron's hand.

"I love you." She whispered as she took Ron's hand.

"I love you too." Ron whispered as he grasped Hermione's hand and turned to the minister of ceremonies.

"Who gives this woman to be married?" The minister said.

"We do, we give our daughter Hermione Jean Granger to Ronald Bilius Weasley to wed." Mr. Granger said as Mrs. Granger nodded.

"Okay, let's get the matrimony on." The minister said. "Do you, Ronald Bilius Weasley take Miss Hermione Jean Granger to be your wife, to have and to hold, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health till death do you part?"

"I do." Ron said as Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Granger started to cry with tears of happiness.

"Do you Hermione Jean Granger take Ronald Bilius Weasley to be your husband, to have and to hold, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health till death do you part?" The minister asked of Hermione.

"I do." Hermione said.

"Here's the ring!" Teddy Lupin said giving the ring to his godfather to give to Ron.

"Place the ring on Hermione's left hand." The minister instructed as Teddy smiled turning his hair a bright blue. Ron took the ring and placed it on her hand, Hermione doing the same with the ring for Ron.

"I now declare you bonded for life." The minister said as a shower of stars fell over the couple. "You may kiss the bride!"

With this Ron took Hermione in his arms, pulled her close, dipping her down and kissed her deeply.

"May I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Bilius Weasley." The Minister said as Ron kissed Hermione again.

**Well what did you think? I am going to work on chapter three and as before you can suggest a pairing if you want. I may even branch out into yaoi and yuri, slash and femmslash. (As a writer I want a challenge) Just suggest a pairing and I will do it. (Although you suggest to me HarryxVoldemort or DumbledorexHarry or VoldermortxDumbledore, Voldemort anyone except Bellatrix those are NOs) Remember to read, well you just did, and review**

**Otherrealmwriter**

**Aka **

**Realm**


	3. HPGW HarryxGinny

**I don't own Harry Potter okay? Thanks to all of you who made this story a success and thanks to all who read this and also bigger thanks to those who reviewed and biggest thanks to all those who fave and alert. I wouldn't have the motivation to continue without all you readers out there. A thanks goes to nerdherd14 for the pairing. Now, enough with this A/N, on with the fic! **

Harry looked from the picture he had taken at Ron and Hermione's wedding to the letter Hermione had just sent him from their honeymoon. From the sound of it, they were having a completely wonderful time in Paris, even though Ron wasn't too fond of the food. Ron's letters always sounded excited about making Hermione another Mrs. Weasley and all he was doing in Paris with her (and sometimes getting into more detail than Harry wanted to know.) Harry then looked over at Ginny with a smile. He knew he was going to make her Mrs. Ginevera Molly Potter in a few weeks after Ron and Hermione got back from their honeymoon.

Harry could remember well their double proposal after Hermione and Ginny finished their N.E.W.T. exams. Mr. Weasley always said that Harry and Ron wanted to 'stake their claims' on Ginny and Hermione before they entered their professions and some exotic wizard whisked them off their feet and away from their arms. Ginny had just been signed to play Chaser for the Hollyhead Harpies and Hermione had received a job with the Ministry in the Department of Regulation of Magical Creatures and to her pleasure, the Minster agreed with her on her views on House Elf treatment and was more than willing to pursue an effort to get them better and more equal treatment and to punish those who mistreated their Elves. It was the party that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had to celebrate this lovely evening. It was then that Ron stood up and asked Hermione to marry him and Harry stood up and asked Ginny to marry him respectively.

"So how are my brother and my new sister- in-law?" Ginny asked. "Making ado in Parie?"

"Yeah." Harry said looking over at his fiancée. When Ginny came home from practice he always had to exercise restraint. For some reason he did not know, a Ginny in her Quiddich training robes, sweaty from practice was sort of a turn on to him. "You know you look rather…um…." Harry was never good with saying that Ginny was sexy. He could say she was beautiful but when it got to bedroom talk, he couldn't quite get it right.

"Let me guess, you find me rather sexy when you see me come home from Quiddich practice. You sure can be a charmer Harry." Ginny laughed. "But I love you anyway." She then went up and kissed him passionately, her bright ruby of her engagement ring glistening in the summer sunlight. "Oh I managed to get the Weird Sisters to play at our wedding."

"What?!" Harry said startled. "How did you do this?"

"Oh, the guitarist is a fan of the Hollyhead Harpies and when they heard that the best rookie chaser was marrying the Chosen One, they couldn't resist." Ginny smiled. "Once Hermione gets back, she is going to help me pick out a perfect wedding dress. I mean I can't become Mrs. Potter in just anything."

"Nope." Harry smiled. He was rather grateful for this chance to be with the one girl he wanted to be for the longest time. He never really realized what he meant to her until his 6th year. Now he was getting married to her and Ron approved. Harry had honestly never expected that Ron would like anyone his sister dated and he worried that his dating Ginny would mean he would lose Ron as a best friend. Now he was going to be best man at his wedding. Harry knew that even though he suffered much as a child, his adult life was now going to be perfect with Ginny by his side. Now that he was marrying her, it all seemed worthwhile.

"Harry, can you make dinner tonight?" Ginny asked. "I'm really tired."

"Sure sweetheart." Harry said kissing her and beginning to make her a steak and kidney pie. If there was one thing Mr. Weasley said would make a marriage go a lot smoother was if the man learned to cook once in awhile when the wife was tired. He looked into the baking pan and smiled. Within 3 weeks, he was going to make Ginny his and he was going to marry her. It was his crowing achievement, even above him defeating Voldemort.

Later that week Harry was sleeping in bed next to Ginny when a red-headed face was looking right into his face. "Oi! Harry!" Ron yelled. "Get up!"

"Whaaaaa…" Harry said as he yawned as he got up. "What is it?"

"A few things. One: Hermione and I are back from our swaree in Parie. Two: Hermione and Ginny are going wedding dress shopping today, and you and I are going to make some arrangements for the guard of the wedding. God knows there may be a Death Eater who would try to crash it." Ron said as Harry got up and got ready to head out.

They headed downstairs to eat breakfast where Hermione and Ginny were laughing and eating porridge. "We are doing the final shopping today." Ginny said. "I would be getting my dress now." She giggled as she walked out of the house.

"Women." Ron said as they walked out. They had gone to Diagon Alley to get their dress robes and to get some lunch. Harry didn't care that everyone was asking him about his wedding, when it was, if they could get an invitation and so on. He didn't care as long as he was marrying Ginny. They came back that day ready fro the next week.

Within the week, Ron woke Harry up once the day came for the wedding to begin.

"Harry!" Ron said. "Today's the big day! Today is the day you marry my sister remember?" Ron opened the curtains and the sun shone in Harry's eyes. He knew he was lucky to keep out unwanted visitors. He only wanted friends and family. It was rather a bother to have to put up all the security charms and using passwords but it as all for a simple gathering where he could marry Ginny in peace and have no one reporting it like some sort of news.

"Hmmmmmmppphhhh….. Yeah I know…" Harry got up and headed to the shower and washed up using the body gel that Ginny loved when Harry used it. He had to make himself look the best he did in a lifetime.

"Good luck with that mate." Ron said as he gathered his stuff to take a shower after Harry.

Harry washed his hair and tried best as he could to slick it back, but as per usual, it would not. He sighed and settled on a clean shave and fresh cologne. "How do I look?" He asked.

"Smashing. Much better than the Yule Ball our 4th year." Ron said.

"Same goes for you." Harry laughed.

"Don't remind me." Ron moped.

"Don't worry mate, you are going to make a great best man." Harry said as he put his hand on Ron's shoulder.

"Well let's go." Ron said. He then walked them out to where Ron and Hermione got married only a few weeks before. Out there the Weasleys had refurnished it slightly to make the difference known but to still have it as Weasley family wedding sight. Mrs. Weasley thought it wonderful her family was getting married here and could not ask for it any other way. Her children growing up and marrying made her heart melt each time. The minister was standing once again at the head of the area. He was beginning to learn the area well and knew the Weasley family like his own.

It was soon time for the wedding to begin and all the guests arrived by portkey so that no one could sneak in. Kingsley Shacklebolt was waiting to determine the true identity of the guests. Even though he was Minister, he was glad to take the time to do this for Harry. Once every guest was seated and Hagrid stopped trying to tell Harry about the new Skwerts, the music played for the wedding to begin.

Teddy Lupin and baby Victorie walked up once again as flower girl and ring bearer. "Hi! Uncle Harry!" Teddy waved as Fleur helped up Victorie while she held a basket of flowers.

"Victorie ees very 'appy to be flower girl 'Arry. Best of luck to you and Ginny and I 'ope you are as 'appy as Bill and I are." Fleur said.

"I'm glad that she could be flower girl again." Harry said as the wedding march began to play. This time Hermione walked up first as the maid of honor as to Ginny walking for Hermione. Hermione was dressed in pale blue as to Ginny's request. Soon after, Ginny walked down as the wedding march played louder and Ginny was seen for the first time in her wedding dress. "Ginny…" Harry whispered in awe.

"Hello Harry. You look real handsome." Ginny smiled as she held a bouquet of sunflowers

"So do you." Harry said. "Beautiful I meant, not handsome. God you look lovely darling."

"Who gives this woman to be married?" The minister said.

"I do. Arthur Weasley, I give my daughter Ginevera Molly Weasley to be married to Harry James Potter."

"Okay." The minister smiled. "Do you Harry James Potter take Ginevera Molly Weasley to be your wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, richer or poorer, for better or for worse till death do you part?"

"I do." Harry said.

"And do you Ginevera Molly Weasley take Harry James Potter to be your husband to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, richer or poorer, for better or for worse till death do you part?" The minster of the ceremony said to Ginny.

"I do." Ginny said.

"Uncle Harry! You are going to need that ring!" Teddy Lupin said as he held it up to Harry who placed the ring on Ginny's hand.

"I now declare you bonded for life." The minister said as a shower of stars fell over the couple. "You may kiss the bride!" He then looked over at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. "Any more kids' weddings I will have to attend to?"

"We have about 3 more unmarried sons…." Mr. Weasley said.

"Oh, I believe we will get to know each other better." He said as Harry had Ginny in a passionate kiss. "May I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Harry James Potter!"

**Well what did you think? Sorry about the late update on this one. I am going to work on chapter four and as before you can suggest a pairing if you want. It DOES NOT HAVE TO BE CANNON. Let's face it in the world of fanfic cannon gets boring. I may even branch out into yaoi and yuri, slash and femmslash. (As a writer I want a challenge) Just suggest a pairing and I will do it. You can even suggest that a character get married to a different person, this is a series of oneshot weddings, not all tying in. Only this one and RWHG will. (Although you suggest to me HarryxVoldemort or DumbledorexHarry or VoldermortxDumbledore, Voldemort anyone except Bellatrix those are NOs) Remember to read, well you just did, and review**

**Otherrealmwriter**

**Aka **

**Realm**


	4. JPLE JamesxLily

**Once again, I do not own Harry Potter okay? I would like to thank** Rider Arya Svit-kona** for the suggestion of a James Potter and Lily Evans wedding. As I would like to remind you, you can suggest a pairing for me to wed. Anyway, enough with this A/N, on with the fic!**

James Potter looked in the mirror as he got ready for bed a week before he was to wed Lily Evans. Normally she was waiting for him to join her in bed but she was away trying to convince her sister to be the maid of honor at the wedding. He knew that it would mean the world to her if she would it would really make this day the happiest of her life. He knew how much trouble she went through losing both her sister and her best friend. Some say James knew when to pick up the pieces and catch her, but he knew otherwise. It was a long hard courtship of Lily, but as the charmer he was, he won her over. It took until his 7th year and them being Head Boy and Head Girl to really bring them together. He knew Lily hated the fact he picked on her childhood friend but there was also their falling out which brought Lily into James's arms. "Love moves in mysterious ways I guess…" he said as he put his glasses on the nightstand and went to sleep savoring the room on the bed but missing Lily's warmth.

Meanwhile, in Little Whinging, Lily was busy at the flat of her sister Petunia where she lived with her fiancée, Vernon Dursley. The conversation was a little awkward and Lily knew she had to do it when Vernon was out at work for the least stuff thrown at her.

"Tell me again, what do you see in that Vernon fellow because I don't." Lily asked as she made a cup of tea for them both the Muggle way.

"He has a stable job, he is normal and he is not a freak like you and that Potter fellow are." Petunia said bitterly. Part of her never got over the fact that Lily was born with magic and she wasn't. _She told me tales of Muggle borns who every child in the family was magic. So why me? Why was I left out huh?_ She thought as she looked sourly at the tea Lily poured.

"I know what you are thinking and I wish we both could have gone to Hogwarts Tuney, I really do." Lily said. "I don't care if we would have been Sorted into separate Houses; I would still have loved to have you there with me."

"Hmmph." Petunia said turning her nose up to Lily. She had always resented the fact that Lily got to go to Hogwarts and she didn't. She then looked at the clock and noticed it was 4 o'clock. "Vernon would be home in an hour. What is it you want? Money? What?"

"I want you to be the Maid of Honor at my wedding next week. That is why I came here in the first place. You mean the world to me Tuney, even if I don't to you." Lily said as she placed an invitation down on the coffee table in front of Petunia. "If you want to come, bring this invitation. Dumbledore insisted we heighten security with Voldemort hunting down Order of the Phoenix members. So if you want to come, send me a letter or just show up with the invitation. I would love for you to be there." And with this, Lily walked out and back to London to head to the Leaky Cauldron and then to home.

"How'd it go?" Tom asked as he saw Lily walk by.

"Not so good. Tuney still hates me." Lily sighed. "James's mom said she would be Maid of Honor if Tuney didn't want to… I guess I better let Mrs. Potter know now. We want to keep this wedding as small and quiet as possible."

"I see. " Tom said. "Well I hope that your sister comes to her senses. I remember her coming here when you first came to get your Hogwarts supplies. I think her jealousy still runs deep and she can't get over the fact that you have magic and she doesn't."

"Yeah…" Lily sighed as she took some Floo Powder and yelled, "Godric's Hollow!" Once there she walked to the house she and James had. She looked around and sighed. _Weddings are not always as magical as they say…_ She thought as she opened the door and James was waiting with her favorite Treacle Tart.

"How'd it go honey?" James asked as she sat down.

"Not good. Tuney still hates me." Lily said.

"I had a feeling something like this would happen." James sighed. "That is why I made you this Treacle Tart."

"Awwww thanks honey." Lily said kissing James. She began to eat some of the treacle tart. "You always put in a little too much sugar honey." She giggled.

"It's the way my mum made it." James said.

"She is a good cook on a lot of things." Lily laughed.

Meanwhile Petunia was lying in bed thinking of what Lily said. _"You mean the world to me Tuney, even if I don't to you."_ She sighed and then looked at the invitation still on the coffee table. "Vernon darling, would you object to having to go with my parents to a wedding next week?"

"Hmmmmph…" He snored. "Whatever Petunia."

"Good" Petunia said. Lily's words rung in her head and got her to thinking. _"I know what you are thinking and I wish we both could have gone to Hogwarts Tuney, I really do._ _I don't care if we would have been Sorted into separate Houses; I would still have loved to have you there with me."_ No matter what made them different, they were sisters and blood was thicker than magic and water. "At least she didn't end up with that awful Snape boy. I will give Potter that, he is better for Lily than that Snivellus. I agree with what Potter called him."

The next week Lily was getting ready in her wedding dress and sighing. "Tuney isn't coming…"

"Guess again honey," Her mother said.

"Lily! I made it!" Petunia said.

"Tuney!" Lily said as she hugged Petunia. "How did you get Vernon to come with?"

"He had a meeting he had to go to for a weekend and it happened to be this one." Petunia said.

Lily looked outside and saw Dumbledore's hat walk by. "Dumbledore…" she giggled. Lily knew that Dumbledore probably made it so the meeting would happen and bring Petunia and Lily back together as sisters for once in their lives before the bad blood really set in.

"Did Mum and Dad make it too?" Lily asked.

"Yep. They are the ones who brought me." Petunia said.

"This wedding is going to be great after all." Lily said as she finished putting on her tiara and veil. Lily grabbed her bouquet of petunias and lilies and headed out of the changing tent. James Potter was standing at the end next to a minister and had a smile next to him. Standing next to him was his best friend and best man Sirius Black.

"Nice one mate." Sirius said. "I am glad you snagged her before I did."

"Shut up Padfoot." James said. "This is a wedding; you don't go ogling the bride, especially if she isn't yours!" He was very touchy when it came to other men looking at Lily. He courted her long and hard and was not about to let her go.

"Fine Prongs, I understand." Sirius said.

"Yes. No 3 ways on the honeymoon." James said as the wedding march began to play. Petunia walked down first followed by her sister Lily. James saw Lily and gulped. He knew her to be beautiful but in her wedding gown, she was the most beautiful he had ever seen her.

"You look lovely darling." Lily said smiling at James.

James gulped at her beauty. "So...so…so...so do you Lily."

"Now if you all would like, let's get this wedding started." The minister of the ceremony said. "Who gives this woman to be married?"

"We do, Harold and Rose Evans." Lily's mom and dad said.

"Okay, now let's begin." The minster said. "Do you James Potter take Lily Evans to be your wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, richer or poorer, for better or for worse till death do you part?"

"I do." James said as he gulped once again. He fumbled with his hands and Sirius nudged him in the back and winked. He knew all James needed was a good encouragement.

"Okay." The minster said. "Do you Lily Evans take James Potter to be your husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, richer or poorer, for better or for worse till death do you part?"

"I do." Lily said.

"Okay. Place the ring on her left hand." The minister said.

"I have the ring." Sirius said.

"Thanks Padfoot." James said taking the ring.

"Place the ring on her left hand." The minister said as he slipped it on her hand. James then kissed it and smiled at her.

"I now pronounce you bonded for life." The minister said as a shower of golden stars fell on them both. "You may kiss the bride."

James took Lily in for a deep kiss and smiled.

"May I present to you Mr. and Mrs. James Potter." He said smiling.

"Picture time!" Hagird said as James and Lily stood at front and took a picture. "Uh-oh...didn't get Petunia and all those in…"

"Ah well… as long as Lily's happy..." Petunia said.

**Well what did you think? I am going to work on chapter five, and as usual you can suggest a pairing if **

**want to. I may even branch out into yaoi and yuri, slash and femmslash. (As a writer I want a challenge) Just suggest a pairing and I will do it. (Although you suggest to me HarryxVoldemort or DumbledorexHarry or VoldermortxDumbledore, those are NOs. Voldemort anyone except Bellatrix, those are NOs.) Remember to read, well you just did, and review and suggest pairings. Cannon or not. I mean as we all know cannon can get boring in the world of fanfiction. Also if I married someone you want to see in another pairing, go ahead. Only RWHG and HPGW tied in, the rest do not, this is a series of oneshots as you know. Ciao for now,**

**Otherrealmwriter**

**Aka **

**Realm**

_PS~ Mat, I know it was really you because how else would I be your salve in your latest flames and I will let you know that if your keep anonymously flaming to whore your stories, I will make it so you can't. Just because I frequent the Fireplace Alliance forum, does not give you the right to flame me. STOP STALKING ME TO FLAME MY STORIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	5. OWKB OliverxKatie

**I do not own Harry Potter okay? By the 5****th**** chapter of this disclaimer drill, you should know that by now. Anyway I have had a sudden inspiration for a pairing, OWKB (Oliver Wood and Katie Bell). I know this wasn't suggested but I felt it would be a good place. Never worry all who suggested, I have a few places for yours. If I feel the writing bug enough, chapter 6 may be posted here real soon. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!**

"Where are we going?" Leanne asked as she walked with Katie down to the stadium. "What is this that you want to tell me?"

"Oliver has a surprise planned for me. He said to come to this game he gave us tickets for." Katie said. She looked down at her Puddlemere United locket and the picture of one of their greatest Keepers and her greatest love, Oliver Wood. She smiled at the thought of the time they first kissed in the Room of Requirement during Voldemort's take over and the Battle of Hogwarts. It was as Katie liked to call, "The only romance that could blossom in a room full of people and an evil wizard's regime."

"What is this surprise?" Leanne asked.

"I can't tell you! Oliver didn't tell me and if he did it wouldn't be a surprise!" Katie said. "He must have not told you. He knew you might tell me."

"I wouldn't tell. God knows I like the free Quddich tickets we get from him." Leanne said.

"Leanne…" Katie sighed. Leanne was her best friend and was since they were first sorted into Gryffindor all those years ago. She was there for her though thick and thin. Through Quiddich championships and near-deadly enchantments, she was there for her and Katie knew it. Leanne may be annoying at time but she was still there and still a best friend to her. They were there for each other though thick and thin and they both knew nothing was going to change between the two of them. Oliver became a part of their group, making them a little trio of Gryffindors as to just Katie and Leanne. Leanne was glad that Katie was having a good time with Oliver and how Oliver seemed to love her for everything she was, not her looks. "You know I love Oliver for more than the free Quiddich tickets. If he got an injury where he couldn't play ever again, I wouldn't care. I'd still love him."

"Whatever." Leanne said as she walked with Katie up to the guard where Katie opened her purse and handed him the tickets to get in. The guard took his wand over the tickets and checked they were real. "You know, those should be real! Oliver Wood, the keeper of Puddlemere United gave them to me!"

"I know Katie, got to check them all anyway." He said.

"Damn counterfeiters." Leanne sighed.

"I know. Security protocols you know." He said. He then stepped aside and Katie and Leanne walked in toward where their tickets said their seats were to be.

Katie looked over to where Puddlemere's goals were and was waiting for Oliver to come out on the field and put on a good show of keeping out Quaffles in Quiddich. Katie didn't care too much about that. She watched Oliver train almost all the time and knew how he was. No, she was waiting for the surprise. Oliver was talking a lot about settling down and having a family with her. _You know Katie; this could be the day he proposes to me! _Katie thought.

"Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans?" Leanne said sitting down by Katie.

"Sure." Katie said grabbing a handful. She then picked out a green and brown one and put it in her mouth. "Ewwwwwwwwwwwww Boogey flavor."

"Look!" Leanne said pointing to the field. There was Oliver standing with a wand held to his neck as to amplify his voice.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, is there a Katie Bell in the audience here today?" Oliver yelled looking at Katie. "If there is, will she come down here please?"

Katie then stood up and walked down to the Quiddich pitch and into Oliver's arms. She hugged him and then kissed him, their lips meeting in a close and tight embrace. She pulled away and looked into Oliver's eyes. "I love you Oliver." She whispered.

"I love you too Katie." He said. Oliver then took his wand to his neck again and yelled out to the crowd to tell them the secret reason he got her 2 free tickets. "All of you fans here were promised something special and I will tell you here soon. I appreciate all you for coming to this game today and I am glad you could share in this special event." Oliver then turned to Katie and got on one knee. "Katie Marie Bell, Will you marry me?"

Katie teared up with joy. "Of course I will marry you."

"Good. I didn't want to have booked the wedding minister for nothing. He doesn't like Quiddich that much." Oliver said.

"WHAT? YOU WANT TO HAVE THE WEDDING HERE AND NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????" Katie yelled.

"Not now! Duh!" Oliver said. "After the game!"

"After the game?!!!!" Katie yelled.

"Yes after the game, now go on, I have made arrangements for some hair stylists and beauticians to make you up for the wedding." Oliver said to Katie while the crowd cheered.

"What about my parents Ollie?" Katie asked.

"Already here, I told them not to tell you." Oliver said. "Now go!" With this, a pair of beauticians came up and took each of Katie's hands. They dragged her off the field and took them to the Puddlemere United locker room where they set up a temporary salon to make Katie over for the wedding. In the corner was a long white wedding gown with blue and gold trim on the ends. _Oh god… it would figure that you would have the trim of my gown be the colors of your team…_Katie giggled in her mind as the first beautician began to work on her hair.

"My god…" the beautician said. "Never conditioned her hair ever. I think I can still save this." _I should have known our wedding was going to be like this…_Katie thought as the beautician put her hair up in a bun with some curls running down her face. "Judy, ready for her dress!" She yelled.

"This is what you give me to work with?" Judy said. "Well I've seen worse." With this, she turned a sow's ear into a silk purse.

"Will you people stop insulting me? If I will remind you, the Keeper of the oldest team in the league is marrying ME not you. Now let's get to work." Katie said as she got the dress off the model and started to put it on. "Will you two help me or stand there turning pigs into purses?!"

"Fine." Judy and Janet said as they began to zipper up the back of Katie's wedding gown.

"Oliver is going to love this. It should have been me though." Janet said as she put the veil on the tiara. Katie took the tiara and looked on at Janet as if she was ready to use Aveda Kedvra on her for thinking like that about her fiancée. She was the only one who got to see Oliver how these women were dreaming of and she knew it. "Fine. I'll keep the Oliver and Janet action to myself…"

"The snitch is caught and Puddlemere United wins! The score is 360 to 280!" Lee Jordan said over the announcements. "All ticket holders can stay to see Katie Bell marry Oliver Wood. Let's let the Groom-to-be shower and get ready to accept the ball and chain. No offence Katie. Anyway, let's get this arena ready for a wedding!" With this, Lee swept his wand and an altar appeared for the wedding minster to marry the couple.

"Ready?" A voice that belonged to her father said. "We have to get in position to do this." He smiled.

"Sure dad." Katie said as she slipped on her shoes.

Meanwhile, Oliver was in the showers cleaning up. George Weasley was outside, already dressed as best man holding Oliver's tuxedo. "Are you going to hurry up?"

"Hell yeah George! This is better than winning the Quddich World Cup!" Oliver yelled from the shower. He quickly washed his hair and his body. "How are you and Angelina doing?"

"Fine…" George said. Fred's death was hard on the both of them. Soon he heard the water turn off and Oliver remove the curtain

"Gimme those clothes!" Oliver said not paying attention to the fact he was starkers in front of George.

"Woah! Here you go!" George said shoving them in Oliver's face. "I thought you were saving that for Katie!"

"Sorry mate!" Oliver said as he got dressed. Once he got his tuxedo on, he took George's hand and ran outside to the minster.

"Wow. You sure are an egar beaver huh?" The minister said. "Well let's get this matrimony pony on the trail." He signaled for the music to begin. Katie then began to walk down the isle hand in hand with her father.

"Who gives this woman to be married?" The minster asked.

"I do, Carl and Melinda Bell." Katie's father said. "We give our daughter Katie to Oliver Wood to be wed."

"Okay." The minster smiled. "Oliver Samuel Wood take Katie Marie Bell to be your wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, richer or poorer, for better or for worse till death do you part?"

"I do." Oliver smiled looking like he caught the world's hardest save.

"Okay." The minster then turned to Katie. "Do you Katie Marie Bell take Oliver Samuel Wood to be your husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, richer or poorer, for better or for worse till death do you part?"

"I do." Katie said giggling at a public wedding.

"Okay. Place the ring on her left hand." The minister said. George then gave the ring to Oliver who caught it like a quaffle and slipped it on Katie's left hand.

"I now pronounce you bonded for life." The minister said as a shower of golden stars fell on them both. The crowd cheered as they did when Puddlemere won. "You may kiss the bride." Oliver took Katie and gave her a deep and passionate kiss. At the kiss, the crowd cheered louder.

"May I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Oliver Samuel Wood!" The minster said.

"This is the best wedding ever." Katie smiled.

"Knew you'd like it." Oliver giggled kissing her again.

**Well what do you think? Good? Bad? Cheesy? And yes, I got the pig ear into silk purse from Mulan. I am working on chapter 6 now and once again, suggestions are welcomed. I may even branch out into yaoi and yuri, slash and femmslash. (As a writer I want a challenge) Just suggest a pairing and I will do it. (Although you suggest to me HarryxVoldemort or DumbledorexHarry or VoldermortxDumbledore, those are NOs. Voldemort anyone except Bellatrix, those are NOs.) Remember to read, well you just did, and review and suggest pairings. Cannon or not. I mean as we all know cannon can get boring in the world of fanfiction. Ciao for now,**

**Otherrealmwriter**

**Aka**

**Realm**


	6. GGAD ::Slash Warning in This Chapter::

**Once again, I do not own Harry Potter okay? This is my first time writing a slash pairing in the Harry Potter fandom so I want honest feedback on this one. I would like to thank jokegirl for her idea of Albus Dumbledore and Gellert Grindelwald pairing. I am going to try my best here so let me know how you feel honestly. If you don't like the pairing, don't read it. DUH!!!!!!!!!!! Anyway, enough of this A/N, and once again thanks to jokegirl for the pairing and on with the fic!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

For the greater good…. That was their motto. It was the motto that brought 2 like minded yet different people together. For the greater good… it was their phrase. Theirs and theirs alone. No one would believe them to be in love. Close friends, yes. Some said they were so close it was scary but if they knew the truth, they would never be allowed in Britain ever again.

"We can't keep up this charade much longer Albus. We have to let them know how we really are. I mean when we take over we can't lie to the world of Muggles and Wizards about how we really are." Grindelwald said as he put his hand around Albus He knew all too well what Albus was feeling inside. Back in Hogwarts, Albus was a real catch. All the girls wanted him and thought he would go far and provide well for them. _Albus will go far, with me by his side._ _Sorry ladies, this man is taken…by me!_ Grindelwald thought as he held Albus close and stroked his hand. "I love you and I want the world to know too."

"But is that safe? I saw how the world treats others like us. Not only are we revolutionaries and geniuses, but we are in love. Something that many find very…ummm…how do I call it…? _Unnatural…"_ Albus said. He was well aware of how many people; Muggles and Wizards were persecuted and closeted for admitting that they loved other men. He heard tales of people being locked up in mental asylums and exiled for it. Was proclaiming their love to the world worth that price?

"What is so unnatural about our love?" Grindelwald said. He saw nothing wrong and never knew otherwise. His aunt Bathilda never said anything about it and was rather accepting of him. Back in Durmstrang, he was never made fun of or brought out on his choice of sexual preference. Then again, he had a reputation for being a man that no one wanted to mess with.

"People see it as unnatural because it is usually man and woman not man and another man." Albus said. "Many people hunt people like us and do horrible things." He shuddered at the thought. There was a boy in Hufflepuff a few years behind him who had the Cruciatous curse placed on him and his boyfriend after a group of boys saw them. Albus remembered the shrieks well. It came only days before he planed to come out to his friends. News of this attack spread like wildfire and made Albus reconsider it. In fact many people still believe him to be straight. Occasionally he would ask out a girl but nothing would ever last. People believed that Albus was a genius and therefore playing hard to get and making all the girls love him more.

"Well I won't let them. No one will hurt my Albus. I swear that to you." Grindelwald said kissing Albus on the cheek. "No one will question our love as _unnatural_. I will make sure to it."

"I love you Gelly." Albus said as he pulled Grindelwald in for a deep and passionate kiss. "We are going to be together forever."

"We are. I know we will. I am not going to let anything ever happen to you." Grindelwald said. "I must get going; my Aunt Bathilda will murder me if I stay too late."

"Okay. Miss you Gelly." Albus said as he kissed his beloved once again walking out of the Dumbledore household. When Grindelwald shut the door, Albus sighed. He hoped he could proclaim his love for the whole world to see and no one judges them for it. Alas, with the world the way it was, he had a feeling it was never going to be possible.

Meanwhile, Grindelwald was walking back to Bathilda's house thinking about what Albus said. With the way the world was, they could not share their love. The only person who knew was his aunt Bathilda and she was rather tolerant of her great-nephew's love life. As long as he wasn't torturing people to near death, she didn't care too much. She was more than happy to give him advice to keep him from getting in too much trouble. Grindelwald opened the door with a sigh and looked down depressed.

"What is it?" She asked.

"You know how I feel about Albus right?" Grindelwald said.

"Yep." Bathilda nodded.

"Well I am worried we may not be able to express our love because of…. our…..homosexuality." He said.

Bathilda looked at her great nephew with a curious interest. He was certainly not acting like his usual self. Normally he was bragging about his achievements in the Deathly Hallows or something on his 'For the Greater Good' project he and Albus concocted. She knew there was something troubling him and this was it. She took a sip of her tea and looked at him. "Here is some advice that you should take. I know I should have when I was your age." Bathilda took a breath and drank some more tea. "I know for a fact, that in the Wizarding world at least, that homosexuality is not illegal. The damn Muggle Victorian Era influenced a lot of wizards too. So yes, you will not get into more trouble by loving Albus... " She looked over at Grindelwald's expression and smiled at how he perked up. "So however you feel you should express it, do it."

Grindelwald looked up and ran to his room. He threw around his possessions to find what it was he was looking for. "Here is my old Durmstrang ring" he said. He then ran over to Albus's house full of new hope and energy. He knocked on the door and Albus answered.

"Gelly?" Albus answered. "What are you doing here this late?"

"Albus, I've been talking with my aunt Bathilda and she said some things. I have decided that I want the world to know about us. I want to share my life with you and we are going to rule this world together. I do not care what others think about it. I want to ask you, Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore, Will you marry me?" Grindelwald said.

Albus gulped and looked at the Durmstrang ring Grindelwald was holding in his hand. That ring meant a lot to him. He got it when he was first enrolled and he engraved his symbol in it. He heard him go on and on about this ring and how it meant the world to him. All this made him tear up. "Of course. I will marry you. Unnatural or not, I will."

"Great!" Grindelwald said. "We can have the ceremony next week. My Aunt Bathilda knows the current minister of ceremonies and we are going to make it so none of us have to take the other's name. "

"Why?" Albus asked.

"We are equals. I am not going take dominance and I don't think you should either." Grindelwald said.

"We could add on the other's name. I don't care if it makes mine even longer." Albus said.

"Good." Grindelwald said.

During the next week, Albus and Grindelwald both got ready for the day that would change their lives forever. Bathilda was setting up an altar in her backyard. She was willing to do whatever it took to make her little Gelly happy and keep him out of trouble and she knew that he was most likely going to be better off with Albus than if he was left to his own devices. By the time the minster arrived, everything was planned out.

"You know mam, this is the first time I preformed a male on male wedding. You sure they are well in the head?" The minster asked.

"Yep. Even though they are homosexual, they are sane. Now I want you to do this or else I will have a few things to say about you in my upcoming book A History of Magic" Bathilda said.

"Fine." The minster said as he waved his wand and the wedding march began to play. The back door to Bathilda's house opened up to Grindelwald leading Albus out to the altar. "I told you she went all out. She told me she wanted me as much out of trouble as possible so she'd do anything for me."

"I know." Albus said as they walked down the isle. "I love you Gelly."

"I love you too Albie." Grindelwald said.

"Okay, let's get this going. This is the first same sex marriage in Wizarding history." The minster said.

"You bet that this is going in my book." Bathilda said to him.

"Okay. The minster smiled. "Gellert Grindelwaldtake Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore to be your husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, richer or poorer, for better or for worse till death do you part?"

"I do." He said.

"Yep. And do you Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore take Gellert Grindelwaldbe your husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, richer or poorer, for better or for worse till death do you part?" He asked. He was uncomfortable with this match but if a man loved a man so much to marry him, he had no objections to it.

"I now pronounce you bonded for life." The minister said as a shower of golden stars fell on them both. "I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss the husband." The minster said

Albus and Grindelwald took each other in a passionate kiss and smiled at each other.

"May I present to you Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore Grindelwald and Gellert Grindelwald Dumbledore." The minster said. "I hope I don't have to say that much more often. That is a hell of tongue twister."

**Well how was that? I haven't done much HP slash so let me know how it went. I would like to thank jokegirl for the idea. Sorry for the long wait on the update. Writer's block sucks. I am working on chapter 7 now and once again, suggestions are welcomed. I may even branch out into yaoi and yuri, slash and femmslash. (As a writer I want a challenge) Just suggest a pairing and I will do it. (Although you suggest to me HarryxVoldemort or DumbledorexHarry or VoldermortxDumbledore, those are NOs. Voldemort anyone except Bellatrix, those are NOs.) Remember to read, well you just did, and review and suggest pairings. Cannon or not. I mean as we all know cannon can get boring in the world of fanfiction. Ciao for now,**

**Otherrealmwriter**

**Aka**

**Realm**


	7. FLAL FrankxAlice

**Once again, I do not own Harry Potter okay? Before I give a note pertaining to the story, I have a few things to say: I am getting pissed on how people keep abusing the anonymous reviews I have enabled. I want something **_**pertaining to the story**_**, not cussing me out because I frequent The Fireplace Alliance forum or some random spam for a role play site nearly every time I update. I know not to expect praise from every review but spam is pissing me off! Hell, I am getting to the point where a flame **_**pertaining to the story**_** would make me happy! Okay enough with the rant, I would like to thank Last of the Trifecta for suggesting Alice and Frank Longbottom. Enough with this long ass rant A/N, on with the fic!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Frank looked down at the box in his hand. He sighed as he looked around the break room at the Auror department of the Ministry of Magic. She was his partner and they worked well together. However, they were more than partners and friends. She was the most talented person he knew and was well aware of the danger they were in. In fact Frank remembered it was _her_ that asked him out on their first date. He knew that she sometimes joked about popping the question herself at times as well. He sat sipping his butterbeer looking at his watch and wondering when his partner and lover Alice would show up and grace his day with her lovely presence. The clock struck noon as Frank took another sip and sighed. "She's running a little late…"

"Frankie my dear?" Alice asked as she peeked into the room. She had some forms for her case she was assigned in her hands but other than that, she was rather empty-handed; very much unlike her. Normally she was stacked full of books and materials to catch the Dark wizard they were assigned. "You said you had something important you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Yeah Ali… I… ummmm…" Frank said as he turned the little box in his hands around and around wondering what would be the right words to say to the woman he loved more than anything in his life.

"Yeah? You what Frankie?" Alice said looking intently on the look on Frank's face knowing he was about to say something really important. She then smiled and giggled.

"What?" Frank said slightly indignantly. "What is so funny? I have something really important to tell you and I find it rather annoying you are laughing at me!"

"Well I can tell it is pertaining to us as a couple because if you had a lead on Bellatrix Lestrange, you wouldn't be fumbling around with your hands as much as you are now. You were always right on straight forward about our work but when it came to matters of your heart Frank, you were always somewhat of a klutz." Alice giggled.

"You know so much about me Ali dear, it's not funny." Frank said.

"In the Auror business, I have to. Heaven knows someone may try to impersonate you. I mean we are after some of Voldemort's top Death Eaters. I just really pity whoever has Lucius Malfoy." Alice said.

"Why do you pity them?" Frank asked.

"Because he is a slippery eel that one... "Alice said. "Anyway, what do you have in your hand there?" she asked as she reached over and tried to grab what Frank was hiding.

"Nothing! I don't have anything! You got to be kidding me! I just have some tea here!" Frank yelled as Alice reached over and grabbed his hand. She moved his hand aside and saw a small blue box.

"You don't like tea that much Frank, I know you too well! What do you have in here? Something of the Lestrange's? What? What?" Alice said as she wrenched the box from Frank's grip and reached to open the box. "What is this...?" She asked as she started to open the box.

"A spoiled surprise." Frank sighed as he tapped his fingers against the table.

"What do you mean a spoiled surprise…?" Alice asked as she opened the box. She took a good long look at his mother's ring in the old blue box and gasped. Alice then looked over to Frank and smiled. "Was this supposed to be a surprise for me?"

"It was. I guess you spoiled it." Frank giggled while he was slightly disappointed.

"Well why don't you go with the rest of the surprise as if I never spoiled it." Alice said. "I want to hear how you planned this out. Knowing you Frank, you planned it to the t. That's why we're partners."

"Okay, here goes. Alice, I have been thinking about us for a long time now. I know we are partners as Aurors but I also know we are more than that. We are partners in life and I want to spend every waking moment I can with you. In sickness and health, in madness and sanity, I want to be with you forever and ever. You are the light of my days and what I look forward to each time I go to work. Catching Dark wizards would not be the same if you were not with me. If you were not with me, I don't know what I would do. If I was to spend the rest of my life as the world's greatest Auror but have to be away from you, I don't know what I would do. So I guess what I am trying to ask you Alice is that…" Frank took a gulp and sighed. This was the hardest sentence he would ever have to say. "Is that… Will you marry me?"

Alice looked around and stepped back. She then looked down at the ring and smiled. _ So this is what he was being all secretive about. I guess it is better than catching Bellatrix Lestrange and Voldemort in bed together with their pants down. _ Alice looked at the ring, pulled it out of the box and slipped it on her finger. "Yes Frank Longbottom, I will marry you."

"Great!" Frank yelled as he hugged her. "I will tell my mother right away! She can make all of the arrangements necessary."

"Great!" Alice said as she kissed Frank. "You do know you can be a bit of a Mamma's Boy at times."

"Well… Mother is quite a powerful woman." Frank said. "And she is well connected. She can get everything we need. I also talked to Dumbledore and after Lily and James got married, he assured us that we could as well. He said he would put the same enchantments on our wedding as he did on theirs. We will be safe as can be."

"I guess a Mamma's Boy Auror like you can be quite helpful at times." Alice giggled. "Well I am so glad we are going to spend the rest of our lives together." She said as she kissed Frank on the cheek and smiled. "I have to now get a dress and get some arrangements done." She said as she hugged him and looked at the clock. "We should be getting back to work here. The boss is on us big time for us to get Bellatrix Lestrange."

"Okay. I love you Alice, my new fiancée" Frank said as he looked down at all the reports of Bellatrix's last locations.

"I love you too Frankie dear." Alice said as she kissed him and looked at a bridal magazine she snuck in. _I had a feeling you would ask me today…_ She looked at the magazine and smiled. "I have to get this dress…"

"What did you say honey?" Frank asked.

"Ummmmm…. Nothing…" Alice said as she marked the page and looked at Bellatrix's files.

_(A few months later…)_

The big day had finally come, the day that Frank Longbottom was going to marry the woman of his dreams. Alice had said she was preparing for months now when it came to the wedding. He was looking at his mother with nervousness. It was a big thing for him and he needed some of the strong advice of his mother. _I don't care if I am seen as a Mamma's Boy for asking for advice from my mother but who cares. I need some of her advice now. _Frank then turned to his mother and sighed, knowing he needed to break down and ask for advice now. As he turned to try and look for her, his mother came in to the room to find him.

"You're nervous aren't you, Frank?" His mother said.

"How is it you and Ali can read my mind so well?" Frank asked of his mother.

"Well, I am your mother for one and I think Alice can do it because she is trained for it for one and she is marrying you. Women can read their men so well. You know how well I could have read your father?" His mother said.

"I know. I'm just nervous." Frank said.

"Well don't be. You and Alice will be fine together. I know it." Mrs. Longbottom said. "I only wish your father lived to see this day. At least he saw you become an Auror. Good job Frank."

"Thank you mother." Frank said. "I feel so much better now."

"Great. Now we are going to have this wedding begin." Mrs. Longbottom said as she motioned for the wedding march to begin and Frank walked down the isle as James Potter stood ready to be the best man for Frank. He walked down the isle as the wedding march played and he approached the altar.

"Don't worry mate, you'll be fine. Lily and I are." James whispered.

As soon as Frank approached the altar, the wedding march played again and Alice began to walk up the isle once again in a beautiful white dress that was tapered in the back and shaped like a heart in the front and had a gossamer veil that looked a lot like the one in the magazine she said she wanted months ago when Frank proposed. He gulped and smiled. Behind her Lily Potter in a red dress walked up the isle behind Alice. Alice turned around and smiled at Frank. "You look handsome." She smiled.

"You look beautiful." Frank said smiling at her. With this, they turned to the minister as he coughed for the wedding to begin.

"Okay." The minster smiled. "Frank John Longbottom take Alice Melissa Bellity to be your wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, richer or poorer, for better or for worse till death do you part?"

"I do." Frank said as he looked into her eyes.

"Okay." The minster then turned to Alice. "Do you Alice Melissa Bellity take Frank John Longbottom to be your husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, richer or poorer, for better or for worse till death do you part?"

"I do." Alice said looking into his eyes.

"Okay. Place the ring on her left hand." The minister said. James then tossed Frank the ring. He fumbled with it for a little bit as James giggled a little bit.

"For an Auror, you sure can be clumsy." James laughed.

"Oh shut up." Frank said as he placed the ring on Alice's left hand.

"I now pronounce you bonded for life." The minister said as a shower of golden stars fell on them both. "You may kiss the bride." With this, Frank took Alice in his arms and kissed her.

"May I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Frank and Alice Longbottom." The Minster said as they smiled.

**Well how was that? I am working on chapter 8 now and once again, suggestions are welcomed. I may even branch out into yaoi and yuri, slash and femmslash. (As a writer I want a challenge) Just suggest a pairing and I will do it. (Although you suggest to me HarryxVoldemort or DumbledorexHarry or VoldermortxDumbledore, those are NOs. Voldemort anyone except Bellatrix, those are NOs.) Remember to read, well you just did, and review and suggest pairings. Cannon or not. I mean as we all know cannon can get boring in the world of fanfiction. Also remember, NO FUCKING SPAM!!!!!! I AM TIRED OF SPAM!!!!!!!! Anyway, Ciao for now,**

**Otherrealmwriter**

**Aka**

**Realm**


	8. NLLL NevillexLuna

**You should know by now but hell, I'll remind you anyway: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, OKAY?????? Well I can see that the spam thing isn't too bad but I, as with all authors, do not like spam. Any anonymous spam will be deleted. Spam that is with a signed review WILL BE REPORTED. I haven't had a spam problem in a lot of my other stories, mainly this one. Well, I would once again like to thank Rider Arya Svit-kona for suggesting the Neville and Luna wedding. And come on, it may not be in cannon but screw it; it is obvious it would happen! Enough of this long A/N, on with the fic!!!!!!!!**

Luna looked over at Neville with her usual dreamy smile. They had been together for a couple of years now and their passion was growing with each day they spent together. They were both naturalists. Neville worked with the magical plants and botany that were all around Britain and Luna worked with the magical animals in the British Isles. They worked well as a great team. Not many Magical Botanists and Magical Zoologists worked as well as they did in a team. Luna was an envied zoologist in her skills to take care of injured animals and her tireless works in proving (or trying to prove) the existence of Nargles and Crumpled Horn Snrokacks. Neville didn't always agree with what she said on things like Harry and possible involvement in the Rotfang Conspiracy as an Auror but he loved how she would listen to even the most boring ideas and boring days he had. Even if all he did of interest was open a bag of fertilizer, Luna would listen intently and smile knowing that Neville was happy. If he was happy, she was happy. Now, they were sitting at their kitchen table eating Plimply Soup and drinking bottles of Butterbeer.

"How are you today Neville?" Luna asked in her dreamy way. They both had the day off from their rather down and dirty work and were spending it together.

"I'm fine Luna My Love. How are you?" Neville asked as he took a bite out of some of Luna's famous Plimply Soup. He choked a little down and smiled. He was not a huge fan of Plimply Soup, but he would never let Luna know. She worked hard to make it from catching Plimplies to making it by hand. He loved her cooking, except for the Plimply soup.

"I'm fine." Luna said as she took a slurp of the soup she loved so much. She opened her Butterbeer and put the cap into her pocket. "You know Ginny wants me to make her a necklace of bottle caps."

"Ah." Neville said. "They, Harry and Ginny I mean, seem pretty happy together."

"Yes." Luna said. "She wanted to wear a necklace in her next game. Have you read today's Daily Prophet yet?"

"No. I haven't checked the mail yet." Neville said as he walked to the window and saw a frustrated owl with a newspaper in its beak tapping on the window for what looked like 4 hours. "Holy cow! How come we didn't hear this owl?!"

"I don't know." Luna said. "I was out catching those Plimplies for today's soup from about 6 am to about 10 am. It is hard to catch some that were big enough for a good stew."

"And you didn't notice it coming in?!" Neville yelled.

"No. I came in the back door after I caught the Plimplies and then right on to making the soup." Luna said as she took another slurp of the Plimply soup and smiled at Neville.

"Fine, fine!" Neville yelled as he pulled a Knut from his pocket and put it in the pouch of the owl. The owl then pecked Neville in anger, causing a small wound to appear on his finger and start to bleed. "OW!" he yelled and he put his finger in his mouth and started to suck the blood off of it. Luna perked up at t he exclamation of "OW" and walked over

"Let me see that!" Luna said as she grabbed Neville's finger and looked at it. "That must hurt. I will fix that." She pulled out her wand and said, "_Episkey"_ She looked at her spell work and smiled. "There my Neville, you should be better."

"Thanks Luna." Neville said as he walked to the kitchen to face more of Luna's barely stomach able, in his opinion, Plimply soup. He opened the newspaper and started to read it. "God half this stuff is just Harry and Ginny gossip. You know how much I am tired of hearing it?"

"A lot. Seeing as you know the famous Hanny couple already." Luna said. Luna was looking at the back cover as Neville read it. "'Wanted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: 2 Professorships have opened up."

"Let me guess, Defense against the Dark Arts?" Neville laughed.

"No. The curse was lifted after Voldemort was defeated." Luna said. "No it is asking for Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures."

"That's perfect for us." Neville giggled.

"You know, I was thinking, before we apply for this professorship we should do something…" Luna suggested.

"What?" Neville asked suspicious, raising his eyebrow. He knew Luna had something in mind up her sleeve. She was a clever one and knew how to get what she wanted from Neville. She was going to ask him the one question she was waiting to and if he didn't ask her, she was going to.

"Well, having a Lovegood and a Longbottom as professors would be cute but you know what would be cuter? Longbottom and Longbottom." Luna giggled.

"Are you asking what I think you are asking?" Neville asked.

"Well what are you thinking I am asking? Luna said.

"Ummmm…. Hee…hee… Well, it involves changing your last name to Longbottom…" Neville said looking around trying to avoid answering the question at hand. He knew what Luna was thinking and he didn't want to admit what she was thinking. "Oh Merlin…" Neville gulped.

"Oh yes Merlin. I am thinking of us getting married some day." Luna said. "I figure before we go to do more with our careers, I think we should get married."

"You're asking…ME to MARRY YOU?!!?" Neville said.

"Yes. I think we should get married. Neville Frank Longbottom, will you marry me, Luna Nicole Lovegood?" Luna asked.

"Ummm…" Neville gulped. "We don't have a ring here and now!"

"Who cares? We can always get one." Luna said. "You haven't answered my question!"

"Of course! Of course I will marry you! I was just so surprised you asked me!" Neville said.

"Good." Luna said. "I wanted it to be a surprise." She said as she kissed him and headed off to the living room. "I have to send everyone an owl!"

"Everyone?" Neville said.

"Everyone. Starting with your grandma and my father." Luna said.

"Oh god…" Neville said. He knew his grandma didn't like her father much. "The ceremony is going to be one hell of a good time."

_(A few months later…)_

Neville was standing at the altar nervous as he could be. He was less nervous when he was staring down Voldemort. His grandmother was standing by the minister with a dark glare at him.

"What are you looking at Augusta? I am not the one who decided to marry your grandson with the Lovegood family!" The minister said

"Oh I have nothing against you personally; just that Xenophilious is a complete loon. So is his daughter, but I cannot say much. My grandson loves her. I said something similar about his mother." Augusta Longbottom said as she looked at the minister.

"I am sure you did…" The minister said. Neville then leaned closer in and whispered to him.

"Don't worry, Gran is always like that. She failed her Charms O.W.L." Neville said. "I think she was overcompensating for some of that." He explained as the minister giggled.

"Okay." He said as the wedding march began to play. Soon, Luna walked down the isle in a bluish golden dress holding a bouquet of sunflowers. Neville gulped at Luna's beauty. She was also wearing her radish earrings and Butterbeer cap necklace. Ginny, the maid of honor behind her was giggling at the sight but she also knew, Neville loved that on Luna and knew she wouldn't want to get married in anything that didn't fit well with her personality. Neville smiled at the thought and looked upon his soon to be newlywed wife.

"You look beautiful." Neville said.

"And you look handsome." Luna said in her usual dreamy way.

"Let's get this show on the road!" The minister said. "Who gives this woman to be married?"

"I, Xenophilius Lovegood give my lovely daughter Luna Nicole Lovegood to be married." Xenophilius said.

"And who gives this man to be married?" The minster said.

"I Augusta Longbottom give Neville Frank Longbottom to be wed as his grandmother." Augusta said. "Despite my best wishes against it."

"Gran…" Neville sighed.

"Fine. I just wish I had better in-laws then Xenophilius Lovegood…" Augusta said with a bitter scowl.

"Okay, case of the not liking the in-laws aside…" The minster smiled. "Do you, Neville Frank Longbottom take Luna Nicole Lovegood to be your wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, richer or poorer, for better or for worse till death do you part?"

"I do." Neville said as he looked into Luna's dreamy eyes.

"Okay." The minster then turned to Luna who was holding Neville's hand and staring deeply into Neville's eyes. "Do you Luna Nicole Lovegood take Neville Frank Longbottom to be your husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, richer or poorer, for better or for worse till death do you part?"

"I do." Luna said looking into his eyes.

"Okay. Place the ring on her left hand." The minister said. Neville then turned to Harry and gave a wink. Harry then dug into his pocket and pulled out a ring.

"That was my son's ring. Gave it to him from me. Passed from Longbottom to Longbottom Potter." Augusta said.

"Nice…" Harry whispered. "Can't you control you grandmother Neville?"

"No." Neville giggled. He then took the ring and placed it on Luna's hand.

"Luna! Place this ring on Neville's hand! He will be a member of the Lovegood family now!" Xenophilius said as he handed Luna his ring with the Deathly Hallows crest on it.

"Sure Dad." Luna said as she took Neville's hand and placed it on. "You should feel honored. Dad hardly likes anyone."

"Thanks dear." Neville said.

"Oh Merlin…" Augusta sighed placing her palm on her face.

I now pronounce you bonded for life." The minister said as a shower of golden stars fell on them both. "You may kiss the bride." With this, Luna took Neville in her arms and kissed him.

"May I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Neville and Luna Longbottom." The Minster said as they smiled.

"Nice catch Neville!" Ron said thumping him on the back afterwards.

**Well how was that? I am working on chapter 9 now and once again, suggestions are welcomed. I may even branch out into yaoi and yuri, slash and femmslash. (As a writer I want a challenge) Just suggest a pairing and I will do it. (Although you suggest to me HarryxVoldemort or DumbledorexHarry or VoldermortxDumbledore, those are NOs. Voldemort anyone except Bellatrix, those are NOs.) Remember to read, well you just did, and review and suggest pairings. Cannon or not. I mean as we all know cannon can get boring in the world of fanfiction. And come on, Luna and Neville were meant for each other!!!!!! Also remember, NO SPAM!!!!!! I AM TIRED OF SPAM!!!!!!!! Anyway, Ciao for now,**

**Otherrealmwriter**

**Aka**

**Realm**


	9. LMNM LuciusxNarcissa

**If you couldn't tell by now, I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OKAY? This time around I figured I would try a Slytherin wedding with Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy. This chapter is a little alike and a little different from my Reflection of my Life fic I wrote nearly 2 years ago but (hopefully) better. Do not worry, all of you who suggested, I will use your pairings. Anyway, enough with this A/N, on with the fic!**

Lucius was a noble man of noble birth. Narcissa knew this all too well. Her sister Bellatrix was the one who introduced them in the first place. Lucius knew her husband from their old days at Hogwarts and was good friends with Bellatrix. Lucius also knew Narcissa's beauty all too well. She was the most beautiful girl in her year, so even asking her out was hard to do and lucky if she would date you. Narcissa was picky when it came to the boys she would date. They had to be Pure Blood, have a noble line and be one of the tops in their class. Narcissa knew that her line was one that many of the noble boys would love to stake their claim into and wed. However, the Black girls were ones that also had an envious beauty to them; even Bellatrix was considered the prettiest Slytherin in her year. Now Narcissa, as the baby Black girl, was using every technique she learned from Bellatrix and Andromeda to find herself the most noble and available boy in Hogwarts.

"You know something Julia; I pledge to have one marriage proposal by the end of the 7th year." Narcissa said as she combed her long, brilliant blonde hair as she got ready for some of her classes at the beginning of her 7th year.

"You got another owl from that Lucius guy who just graduated Hogwarts. I remember you seeming to cozy up to him at the Yule ball last year." Julia said as she put on her robes.

"I know. I have to make this serious. The Malfoy family is one of the most noble and pure wizarding families in Britain. You know he brought me to his manor this past summer." Narcissa said.

"Wow." Julia said. "You're lucky Cissa."

"Yeah?" Narcissa asked. "How so?"

"Well, you are going out with Slytherin's most eligible bachelor in the decade. He has a lot of money, the Pureblood Slytherin himself desired in his students. Also, to put the icing on the cake, he is the most handsome boy Hogwarts has seen in awhile. Like I said Cissa, you're really lucky." Julia said as she started to put some hair potion in her hair. Julia then put her books in her bag and flung it over her shoulders. "Well, let's go to Transfiguration."

"Okay." Narcissa said with a depressed scowl. She hated McGonagall with a passion. She was only going for N.E.W.T in Transfiguration because she heard rumors of her cousin Sirius being an unregistered Animagus. With rumors like that and the scores her older sisters got on their N.E.W.T exams, put a lot of pressure on the young Narcissa Black to meet or beat those scores to maintain the honor of the most ancient and noble house of Black. "I can't wait to take the N.E.W.T.s so I don't have to mess with that subject for awhile."

"I know Cissa, I know." Julia sighed as she headed to the classroom.

After a double period of one of the most horrid subjects Wizarding kind had ever known in her opinion, Narcissa and Julia headed to the Library for some research and time to work on their homework. McGonagall had assigned them a 4 foot essay on the possible dangers of misused human Transfiguration and why it should only be attempted by those who have mastered it. Narcissa always had a bad habit of doodling and writing love poems in her notes, causing her to have to copy a lot off of Julia, with a slight twist in the words to make it look like her work and write it rather largely. She often scraped 'Acceptable' but sometimes got an 'Exceeds Expectations' that way. Narcissa took out a copy of _Transfiguration Today _ and made it look like she was working on the essay when really she had a copy of last February's _Witch Weekly_ and read the valentines article on "Making Your Wizard Commit." She was writing down notes when she heard a foot tapping behind her in a rather impatient manner.

"Ummm… can I help you Madame Pince?" Narcissa asked.

"Do you mind putting that…" Madame Pince looked down at Narcissa's _Witch Weekly_ with distain. "…_disgusting publication_ away and doing your work Miss Black. Professor McGonagall told me about you."

"What is your matter Pince?" Narcissa said as she took her haughty attitude to Madame Pince, something she was well known for. "You so lonely that you despise when a much prettier witch is trying to get her man to commit to me?"

"WHY YOU!" Madame Pince said as she waved her wand and made a bunch of erasers, quills, and rolls of parchment, beat on Narcissa and Julia until they left the library and was half way to the Great Hall for lunch.

As they sat down, Julia had a rather nasty annoyed look on her face. "I was this close-"she held her fingers a millimeter apart. "-from having the one book that would write our reports for us practically and then you go piss off that old hag spinster Pince, nice going Narcissa."

"Sorry." Narcissa said as an eagle owl fluttered down in front of her. "It's Lucius's owl." She then grabbed the ornate gold edged envelope as the owl flew off. "It must be important…"

"Well, read it!" Julia said.

"'_My dearest Narcissa, I must profess to you something of the utmost importance to me. You said you have a Hogsmede weekend this coming one, meet me at Madame Puttifoot's for tea and almond cookies and a special gift. Hugs and kisses XOXOXO Lucius'"_ Narcissa read.

"Oh Merlin!" Julia said. "It's big! Lucius wouldn't send the best of the best if it wasn't!"

"I sure hope so." Narcissa said.

After a week of anticipation, Narcissa put on her best dress for heading into Hogsmede, best perfume and best earrings and headed out to Madame Puttifoot's. Once there, she saw Lucius sitting at their favorite table smiling as she walked over to him. "Hi, my love." Narcissa said with a giggle.

"Ah, Narcissa! You are the most beautiful girl of the Black family." Lucius said as he stroked her hand. "Care for Tea and a cookie?"

"Yes please." Narcissa said as she added her sugar and milk. "What is it? You sent a very ornate letter, rather unusual for even you my dear." She then took a sip and went "mmmmmmmmmm….Madam Puttifoot's had some really good tea."

"I know." Lucius said. "I have been speaking with my family and told them how much you mean to me. They all agree with my decision."

"What is it?" Narcissa asked in fear. Part of her knew what he was going to say next, but part of her was also scared that it was not going to be what she wanted to hear.

"Well, I got a hold of the Malfoy ring my mother had, as it is tradition for when a Malfoy male decides to ask their girlfriend this question." Lucius then pulled out the ring and bent down on one knee in front of Narcissa.

"Oh Lucius…" Narcissa gasped.

"Narcissa Persephone Black, will you marry me?" Lucius asked.

"Oh yes my Lucius darling!" Narcissa said as she put the emerald and silver ring on her finger.

"It fits like a dream." Lucius said kissing Narcissa's hand.

_(Page break to the following August)_

Narcissa stood in the Malfoy's guest house with Bellatrix and Julia and all the women in the Malfoy family. The women were all helping her get dressed and look as beautiful as she could for the love of her life.

"You look marvelous Cissy, much more beautiful than when I married my husband." Bellatrix said.

"Thanks Bella." Narcissa said. "And you did look lovely."

"Lucy my boy will love you." Mrs. Malfoy said.

"Thanks…" Narcissa said as she put on her goblin made tiara with a gossamer veil attached to it on. "Why do you call Lucius 'Lucy'?"

"Oh, you'll understand when you have children yourself. Lucius was my little boy and I always found it funny to call him Lucy. It's a mother thing. Oh and PS: I am the only person who can call Lucius "Lucy"" Mrs. Malfoy giggled. "Anyway, I have to see to the preparations."

Mrs. Malfoy then headed out and looked around in the garden. House elves from everyone related to the Malfoys were serving out nettle wine, oak matured mead and Butterbeer for those too young for alcoholic drinks. Some of the other elves were serving out caviar, crackers covered in goat cheese and lamb appetizers. She then walked up to her son and patted her on the back. "Lucy, you got yourself a good girl there. Nice Pureblood and Slytherin too."

"Mother, please do not call me 'Lucy' in front of Regalius." Lucius whispered embarrassed.

"Ah, Lucius." Mrs. Malfoy said. She then turned to a minister beside him. "You will do a good job here, I presume?"

"I will." He said.

"You better because I _**know people**_." Mrs. Malfoy said walking off.

"Don't worry." The wedding minister growled. Soon after this, the wedding march began to play and Narcissa began walking down the isle being held by her father followed by her sister Bellatrix and her friend Julia. Lucius took a gulp at his wife-to-be's beauty in a pure white gown with emerald trim and goblin made tiara and gossamer veil.

"You look handsome my love," Narcissa smiled surveying Lucius with great interest.

"You look beautiful as always my darling Narcissa." Lucius whispered.

"Okay, let us begin!" The wedding minister said. "Now who gives this woman to be married?"

"I do, Vlad Hancock Black give my daughter Narcissa Persephone Black to be married." Narcissa's father said.

"Okay, let's get this show on the road!" The minister said. "Do you, Lucius Cain Malfoy take Narcissa Persephone Black to be your wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, richer or poorer, for better or for worse till death do you part?"

"I do." Lucius said with a great pride as he stroked Narcissa's cheek kissing it.

"Hey, hey, hey! Can't you wait a few minutes for that?" The minster yelled.

"No." Lucius smirked as Narcissa blushed.

The minister then turned to Narcissa. "Do you take Narcissa Persephone Black take Lucius Cain Malfoy to be your husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, richer or poorer, for better or for worse till death do you part?"

"I do." Narcissa said looking into Lucius's eyes with a glowing pride in her eyes

"Okay." The minster said as he turned to Lucius. "Place the ring on her left hand."

Lucius took the ring from Regalius and caressed Narcissa's hand and kissed it before he slipped the Malfoy family ring onto his newlywed wife's hand.

"I now pronounce you bonded for life." The minister said as a shower of golden stars fell on them both. "You may kiss the bride. I told you it wouldn't be long you impatient pants." Lucius then pulled Narcissa close and kissed her deeply and passionately. They then turned to the crowd watching the wedding.

"May I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Lucius Malfoy." The Minster said as they smiled.

"Cissy, you scored better than I did." Bellatrix said as she elbowed Narcissa.

"I know." Narcissa Malfoy said sticking her nose up haughtily.

**Well how was that? Was everyone in character? If not, let me know so I can make these so much better! I am now working on the grand chapter 10 out of the 25 chapters. Once again, suggestions are welcomed. I may even branch out into yaoi and yuri, slash and femmslash. (As a writer I want a challenge) Just suggest a pairing and I will do it, refer to previous chapters for what I will not do. Remember to read (well you just did) and review and suggest pairings. They can be cannon or not. I mean as we all know cannon can get boring in the world of fanfiction. Also remember, NO FUCKING SPAM!!!!!! I AM TIRED OF SPAM!!!!!!!! Anyway, Ciao for now,**

**Otherrealmwriter**

**Aka**

**Realm**


	10. DMHG DracoxHermione

**Okay, for all of you who don't know by now, I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, OKAY? I figured, even though I already paired off these two in previous chapters, the fact these don't really tie in together and they are a series of one-shots, this can work out. One more thing: NO MORE SPAM!!!!!! IF YOU LIKE OR DON'T LIKE THE STORY, TELL ME NOT SPAM ME!!!!! I HATE SPAM SO F***ING MUCH!!!! Anyway on with this Draco and Hermione wedding of Wonderful Wizard Weddings!**

Hermione woke up and looked outside on her balcony of her flat near Hogsmede. She saw the bright sun shining in on the valley where Hogwarts lay and smiled. "It always looks so beautiful in the summer." Hermione whispered to herself and smiled. She also remembered her days in Hogwarts and how she had to take her 7th year a year late. Now, she was happy to be looking upon the hallowed grounds of Hogwarts each and every day. She worked in the library as an assistant and would be until Professor McGonagall retired in a few years. Hermione then looked towards the south and saw a proud eagle owl flying to meet her window. "Could it be?" She asked. "Did he send me yet another letter?" The owl then tapped on her window. Hermione looked at the writing on the letter. "Yes he did." Hermione smiled and opened the window. The owl flew in to the room and stood on her chair. It had a proud perch as almost anything from the Malfoy family had.

"HOOT! HOOT!" The eagle owl hooted to get Hermione's attention.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." She sighed as she grabbed the letter from the owl's beak and opened it. "I wonder what he sent me this time…"

"Hoot!" The eagle owl hooted as it nodded as if it understood and was telling Hermione to open the letter.

"I'm opening it. You can go back to Draco and tell him I got it! I can't write the response at the moment. I will write it as soon as I can!" Hermione said exasperated. Soon, realizing what Hermione was telling him, Draco's eagle owl flew over, pecked her finger hard enough to make it bleed a little bit and then flew out of her window.

"OW!" She said as she sucked on her finger to help with the blood flow. _I wish Draco wouldn't be so secretive about our relationship. I don't care how we have to live; I just want us to be open about what we have. I know he doesn't want to be disowned by his family, but I do not care. I just don't like sending secret owls to each other professing our love and meeting in secret at the Hog's Head every weekend. I want to be able to say to the world, I Hermione Jean Granger, a Muggle-born am in love with Draco Lucius Malfoy, a pureblood._ "This whole blood status bull is tearing everyone apart, even though Voldemort is defeated." With this, Hermione went back into the study of her apartment, summoned her coffee and began to read Draco's letter aloud.

"'_Dear Mione_,-He used my favorite pet name-" Hermione smiled and held the letter close to her chest and then began to read more in the letter. "_I want you to not meet me at the Hog's Head. No. However, I want you to meet me at the Three Broomsticks this time. No, before you ask, I did not have father buy it out. I figure, I have to start living through Draco Malfoy not Lucius Malfoy. I know following in my father's example got me no where but into trouble. I figure it's time. I think we should go public with our relationship. I know Mione; you want that more than anything. I want you to meet me at our usual time but, like I said earlier, I want to meet you at the Three Broomsticks. Cannot wait to see you again,_

_Your (unexpected) Love,_

_Draco L. Malfoy_

_PS: Hugs and kisses XOXOXO"_

Hermione hugged the letter again. _He is right, this love is rather unexpected He called me Mudblood and gave me a hard time in school. I guess something happened when Harry, Ron and I worked to defeat Voldemort. _ Hermione looked at the picture that was taken at their first date. It was in the Hog's Head. Draco had written a secret admirer note to draw her out there. However, she sort of knew it was him. One the handwriting was a lot like his, and two, his eagle owl was the one who delivered it. She remembered when she met him the first time, she asked if it was intentional to give away the fact it was him, or it was an accident. All Draco said in reply was, "Well I guess the secret of your secret admirer isn't so secret." It was a surprise to both of them that they would fall in love in the first place. But as Draco said, "True love is funny and weird at times."

That Saturday in October, Hermione bundled up against the cold and walked to the Three Broomsticks with an anticipated look on her face. This was the time when Draco was going to go public with their relationship. However, just like what brought them to their first date, Draco would have yet another surprise up his sleeve. The wind blew across Hermione's cheeks and rubbed them raw red when she opened the door to the pub, she found Draco sitting by the fire with two bottles of butterbeer and a smile that seemed to be warmer than the fire behind him. He stood up and waved her over as if to use a summoning charm on her.

"Come over here my dear darling Mione!" Draco said. "I got your letter and I am delighted to hear you are well. I hope for the best that you get the Transfiguration Professorship in a few years." Draco said. "You'll do better than that McGonagall did."

Hermione just nodded. She loved McGonagall's teaching but she knew Draco didn't. He was rather unlucky when it came to Transfiguration. Draco blamed his poor aptitude at it on McGonagall but Hermione knew that it wasn't just his bottle of butterbeer so to say. "Your parents aren't mad that the noble Malfoy blood is dating a poor 'Mudblood' like me. I remember what you said back during our Hogwarts days." Hermione said as she started to sit down. As she grabbed the seat, Draco flicked his wand and made the chair pull out for Hermione. "Thanks."

"Amazingly, after The Dark Lord's defeat, they stopped seeming to care. I don't know if it is because they don't want to bring up the memories of what happened to them because of it. We were made prisoners in our own house practically." Draco shuddered at the thought.

"What about in our 6th year?" Hermione asked. "You were never clear on it."

"Didn't Pott-Harry tell you?" Draco said quickly using Harry's first name. Hermione didn't like how Draco used to, and still sometimes did, call her friends by their surnames. Scars of the blood wars of the past ran deep. "I guess he will never let the Hogwarts days go. Anyway, The Dark Lord told me he would kill me and my family. But don't worry, I assured them by permitting this marriage to happen, they will never have to live this nightmare again."

"By permitting this WHAT?" Hermione yelled surprised. "Are you saying what I think you are?"

"Yes. Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?" Draco said as he pulled out an emerald and sliver ring and placed it on Hermione's left hand. She looked at it with a puzzled look. "That is the Malfoy family wedding ring. Every Malfoy male gave one of those to the girl he was going to marry. It is green and sliver because well, you know."

"Your family has always been in Slytherin. I bet you are the first Malfoy to fall in love with a Muggle Born like me." Hermione smiled as she looked at the ring admiring the thought that Draco put into the gift. He was saying to Hermione that he wanted her with him through it all. She started to tear up, but she sniffed them back. She didn't want anyone to know she was in fact crying. This was the happiest day of her life.

"I think one of my great-great grandfathers married a Muggle-born, but he was disowned so I never learned too much about him." Draco pondered aloud placing a finger on his chin. "So, what is your answer Mione?"

"Of course I will!" Hermione said hugging Draco.

"And don't worry; the ring for the wedding will be something you will really like." Draco said with a wink as the whole pub started to cheer.

"A free oak matured mead for the happy couple!" Madam Rosmerta said as they kissed.

_(That following December)_

It was a cold day at the Malfoy Manor where the wedding was going to be held. Hermione was in Narcissa's dressing room being helped by both Narcissa, her soon to be mother-in-law and her own mother. She was wearing Narcissa's goblin made tiara and gossamer veil and, using a little magic, she made her mother's old dress fit her perfectly like a glove. "Something is missing here…" She said looking at her bushy brown hair.

"Sleakeasy's hair potion." Narcissa said pouring some into her hand. "I use this everyday. Just don't tell Lucius. He uses Sleakeasy's too. Sleakeasy's for Men Who Are Going Gray. DO NOT tell him I told you." She laughed as she applied the potion and turned Hermione's hair from bushy and homely to sleek and sexy. "I don't think my little Draco had a more beautiful girl than you."

"You don't care I'm Muggle-born anymore?" Hermione asked.

"Not after the trouble caring put me through. I hated being a prisoner in my own home and my sister acting like she wanted to have sex with the Dark Lord every chance she got." Narcissa said as she finished up Hermione's hair.

"Is she here?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"Nope, she's in Azkaban awaiting the Dementor's Kiss. It's like the Wizarding Death Penalty." Narcissa explained. She took her wand over Hermione in one last effort to get all dirt and dust off her. "You are ready for my son. I wouldn't have any other way." Then Narcissa led Hermione and her mother to the grand foyer of the Malfoy Manor. There, Malfoy was standing ready to be wed. His friend Crabbe was best man and, after much pleading from Hermione on both sides, Harry was the other usher. As she stood, Ginny and Pansy were standing as bridesmaids. Draco insisted that if Harry was going to be in the wedding, Pansy had to as well.

The minister then motioned for the music to begin. First down the isle was Victorie and then Teddy Lupin as flower girl and the ring bearer being led by Fleur. Then Pansy, followed by Ginny, and last of all, Hermione walked up the isle with a bouquet of green and red roses. She looked up into Draco's eyes and smiled.

"HEY UNCLE HARRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Teddy Lupin yelled, echoing off the cavern-like foyer.

Harry waved back and then motioned a "sssshhhhh" to his godson. He looked at Hermione and was glad she was getting married and found the man of her dreams, but he was annoyed out of every wizard in the world, it just _had to be Draco Malfoy._ Harry cast a glowering look at Malfoy and poked him with his wand. "You ever hurt Hermione, the girl who is like my sister, you will be dead Malfoy. I know how to get away with it. Your family still has a sour reputation in the Ministry, especially in the Auror department."

"Don't worry Potter, I won't. However, you do anything to me; you are going to have to deal with Hermione. Weasley told me all about what happened to him when he annoyed her. I shudder to think what would happen to you." Draco sniggered.

"Gentlemen, please, save the fighting for after the wedding!" The minister said. "We are gathered here to join for life Hermione Jean Granger and Draco Lucius Malfoy. Who presents this woman to be married?"

"We do, we give our daughter Hermione Jean Granger to Draco Lucius Malfoy to wed." Mr. Granger said as Mrs. Granger nodded.

"Okay, let's get the matrimony on before a fight breaks out between the groom and his bride's best friend." The minister said. "Do you, Draco Lucius Malfoy take Miss Hermione Jean Granger to be your wife, to have and to hold, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health till death do you part?"

"I do." Draco said as Narcissa Malfoy and Mrs. Granger started to cry with tears of happiness.

"I only wish Lucius would have agreed to see this. I shall have a talking to him about this." Narcissa said wiping her tears. "All I want is my little boy to be happy, even if he marries a Mudbl- Muggle-born." Narcissa wept, knowing all too well what it was like to live with the fact she nearly lost her son in the Battle of Hogwarts.

"Do you Hermione Jean Granger take Draco Lucius Malfoy to be your husband, to have and to hold, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health till death do you part?" The minister asked of Hermione.

"I do." Hermione said.

"Here's the ring!" Teddy Lupin said giving the ring to his godfather to give to Draco. Harry looked at it disdainfully, knowing who was giving it and turned to find Crabbe cracking his knuckles in his face.

"Place the ring on Hermione's left hand." The minister instructed as Teddy smiled turning his hair a streak of red and gold. Draco took the ring from Crabbe who had sucker-punched Harry for it and placed it on her hand, Hermione doing the same with the ring for Draco.

"I now declare you bonded for life." The minister said as a shower of stars fell over the couple. "You may kiss the bride!"

With this Draco took Hermione in his arms, pulled her close, dipping her down and kissed her deeply.

"May I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Draco Lucius Malfoy." The Minister said as Draco kissed Hermione again.

"Look closely at your rings." Draco said. Hermione looked down and saw the rings he got them were ruby and gold. "For Gryffindor." He whispered as he kissed her again and found Crabbe and Harry in a fist fight.

"My, my, my, I can't have one wedding where a fight DOESN'T break out." The minister sighed.

**Wow, that was a long one…. Well, how was it? It feels awfully cheesy and OOC here, let me know if it was or wasn't. I am working on chapter 11 now. So there are 15 more chapters of this series to go. Well, you know my rules for suggestions. It can be cannon, fan pairing, slash, femmslash but check chapters 1-8 for what I won't do. So let me know how it was, tips and concrit are as welcome as a rainstorm in a drought and remember to read, (well you just did) and review. Ciao for now,**

**Otherrealmwriter**

**Aka**

**Realm**

_PS: Mat, I know you are spamming me and other FPA (Fireplace Alliance forum here on the site) members with names of those who positively reviewed you. How do I know, you may ask? I talked to those whose names you used. If you want to recover whatever dignity you have left, stop this spamming. I talked to those who are you so called allies and they are annoyed by it. Any spam will be laughed at and/or deleted. Ciao for now. _


	11. RLSB ::Slash Warning in This Chapter::

**Seeing as my name is not J.K. Rowling, I do not own Harry Potter. OKAY? Sorry about not using any suggestions in the previous chapter. I am also sort of sorry on the OOCness of the last chapter. I never had much experience with DracoxHermione before. However, I would like to thank ShinoHina4eva for suggesting a Sirius and Remus wedding. I would appreciate any concrit on how I portray them as a slash pairing. Goodness knows I try to make slash as realistic as possible. One more thing: NO MORE SPAM!!!!!! IF YOU LIKE OR DON'T LIKE THE STORY, TELL ME NOT SPAM ME!!!!! I HATE SPAM SO F***ING MUCH!!!! If you don't like the pairing, don't read it. DUH!!!!!!!!!!! Enough with this A/N, on with the fic!**

Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. It was their nicknames in school. But now, things had changed. Prongs was starting to look at Lily as more than just a girlfriend and Wormtail was getting harder and harder to keep in contact with. Wormtail always seemed to have to go somewhere else. Many nights of the old Marauders of Hogwarts were spent apart. James Potter kept saying to Remus and Sirius that he was sorry, but he wanted to spend as much time as he could with Lily. They all knew that the fact they sided with Dumbledore on the fight against Voldemort put them high on the Death Eater's hit list. Remus and Sirius were always closer than anyone expected now that they had gotten out of Hogwarts. This night was one were love was about to bloom for 2 couples.

Remus always had trouble with girls. He often said it was because of his "furry problem" but he could hardly admit how he really felt deep inside. Sirius was known as a heartbreaker. All the girls wanted him and all the girls he dated ended up being broken hearted. Sirius could never really connect with the girls. Something was nagging at him that it did not feel right. When he kissed their lips, as such a lady-killer like him would do, he always felt like it was disgusting. He never felt right. However, he always felt some sort of connection to Remus. Maybe it was because his animagus was a dog, like how Remus was a werewolf, maybe it was for some other reason, he could not really say. James was his best friend, but he felt an unspoken bond to Remus. That night, they were headed to the small pub in Godric's Hollow. James was taking Lily out for a date; he planned something big and surprising for her then. He wouldn't even tell Sirius and Remus it. However, they headed out and decided to have a good time together and maybe… just maybe… something would come of it. Both men had it in mind to confess to the other how they really felt about each other.

It was a blustery night when Remus opened the door to the Steaming Kettle pub and found Sirius sitting at a table waiting for him. "Moony, over here!" Sirius waved, motioning for Remus to come and join him.

"Padfoot!" Remus yelled as he walked over to Sirius with a smile. "What is it you wanted to talk to me about? Your owl sounded very anxious."

Sirius smiled. He wasn't quite sure how to begin confessing to the secret love he had for Remus. He didn't know how to begin and he was partially afraid of rejection and if Remus did not feel the same way, or if he found something wrong with what he is feeling. Sirius knew that in these dark times, he had to say something or else he could very well die with never saying how he felt about the man of his dreams who he was falling head over heals in love with. "Well I don't know how to say this to you…"

"Well, speak it up from the heart. You were the only member of the Black family to be a Gryffindor. You are very brave. Hell, you were brave enough to come with me when I transformed. Just speak up from the heart Padfoot." Remus smiled.

"Well, some would call it wrong of me to even be feeling this way but here goes, Moony, I have never felt the same about anyone else than I do about you. Merlin knows that I have hid it away for years, never really able to say what it is I feel for fear of persecution. Some would say that it is wrong for a man to love another man but I guess love is blind." Sirius said as if he was musing it away.

"What are you saying Padfoot?" Remus asked curiously. He had an idea, but he didn't want to say it aloud. He was picking up that Sirius was actually in love with him like James was with Lily, but he didn't want to say it because he didn't want Sirius to think that he got the wrong idea. Truth of the matter was that he did feel a similar way about Sirius as he perceived Sirius felt about him. Sirius and Remus connected beyond best friends but they seemed to fit in each other's lives better than anyone else ever did or could hope to.

Sirius looked at Remus and smiled. "It means what you think Moony; I am madly in love with you."

Remus smiled and hugged him with passion. "I'm glad you feel the same way I do!" With this happy relief, Sirius kissed Remus and smiled. "I have always loved you."

"Same here." Sirius said as he put his hand around Remus's shoulder. This lead to a fulfilling relationship between the two men that would last and grow stronger over time. "No wonder my Animagus was a big black dog." Sirius laughed with a hearty laugh that sounded like a bark.

"I love you." Remus said.

As the months went by, Sirius and Remus were both very busy with work for the Order of the Phoenix and with their own lives. However, they never were apart if they needn't not be. Every day that went by was one that was better than the one before. Sirius was beginning to think about taking their relationship to the next level. He didn't want to be without Remus any day of his life. He knew that he had to ask the question here soon. James and Lily were newlywed by this time and Sirius was thinking that he should do the same with Remus. If they were running the risk of being killed in their beds, Sirius wanted Remus with him in that bed so they would have died together. He looked at the moon and noticed it was at three quarters at the time, Sirius knew that he would have to wait a little while before he could ask Remus one question that was going to change their lives forever. "I know it will be tough, you with your furry little problem and all, and with us being in the Order, but we will make it. We will make it my love." Sirius said to the moon, as if the moon would deliver his message to Remus. "I love you Remus," he said as he sat down and began to dream of what their lives together would hold and what it would be like when Remus was lying down beside him each night in his arms. Sirius knew he was the only person for Remus and that he was the only one who could control him in a way when he transformed. With a longing sigh, Sirius sat down and began to write an owl to Remus.

_"Dear Moony,_

_I know you will be going through your little spell here soon and I will not be able to see you again until a little while after that. I want you to meet me at the Leaky Cauldron when you get better. I have something of the utmost importance I want to tell you and ask of you. I have been working on my moon charts and I believe it will be next week some time. _

_Wishing you the best,_

_Padfoot_

_PS Let me know when you are better so I can tell you this. It is important." _

Sirius then went to his owl and attached the letter to its leg and it flew off towards where Remus was living at the time. Because of his condition as a werewolf, he never would stay at the same place too long. About a week later, an owl came back from Remus. Sirius opened it and read it.

_"My beloved Padfoot,_

_Your idea for the meeting sounds good my love. Meet me there at about 7. I'm all better now so you don't have to worry about me. _

_Can't wait to see my beloved again,_

_Moony."_

"Great!" Sirius said as he jumped up and danced a little bit in celebration. Sirius got a small box with the gift he had bought just for Remus and put it in the pocket of his cloak. "7 o'clock can't come soon enough!" Sirius moaned as he read the clock. "Why is it only 3:30!????!!!! I can't wait!" Sirius stomped his foot on the ground and decided to take a shower to kill some time. By the time the water had become cold, Sirius found it to only be 4:15. "Screw it!" Sirius yelled. He got his clothes on and grabbed some Floo powder and headed to the fireplace. He stepped in and yelled, "The Leaky Cauldron!" As soon as he came out of the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron, he saw Remus standing there.

"I knew you were going to be too anxious to wait until 7." Remus laughed as he sat down. "I know you all too well Padfoot."

"I know." Sirius laughed "I have something I want to ask you that cannot wait any longer."

"What is it?" Remus asked with a deep concern in his eyes.

"These are dangerous time we are living in. I fear that one of these days you may be killed and I will never see you again, I will never be able to tell you my true feelings. I have to ask you this question and I hope the answer is yes."

"What is it?" Remus asked.

"I know it may not seem natural for two guys to do this but here goes. I have been thinking for a long time and well…here goes..."Sirius stuttered.

"What is it Padfoot? Just say it." Remus urged on Sirius.

"Well…Moony…"Sirius got down on one knee. "Remus John Lupin, will you marry me?"

Remus stepped back in amazement. _He really does care. He means it all…_ "Yes Sirius!" he said as he hugged Sirius. "I will!"

"Great!" Sirius smiled. "Want to have the wedding before the next full moon?"

"What?" Remus stammered.

"I'll spend your next transformation with you in my animagus form. Whatever happens to us, I don't want us to spend it apart anymore." Sirius said. "Times are too risky for any of us to be apart any longer."

"I guess we can." Remus whispered as he kissed Sirius.

Later that month, Sirius and Remus were at Godric's Hollow in a park with James and Lily. The wedding minister was standing in the gazebo and putting a Disillusionment charm on it, so any Muggle who saw it would not think anything of it. James and Lily agreed to be the witnesses of the wedding, James as Sirius's Best man and Lily agreed to act as best woman for Remus.

"Good luck Padfoot." James said as he knocked his best friend in the ribs. "I always knew you and Moony got together well."

"You don't object?" Remus asked. "You wouldn't mind if your son had homosexual godfathers?"

"Nope." Lily smiled. "We think it is fantastic."

"As long as Lily approves eh?" Sirius asked as he jabbed James back.

"Yep." James giggled.

"Well we got all that settled, let's begin." The minister said. "Sirius Philleas Blacktake Remus John Lupin to be your husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, richer or poorer, for better or for worse till death do you part?"

"I do." He said.

"Yep." The minister nodded and turned to Remus "And do you Remus John Lupin take Sirius Philleas Black to be your husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, richer or poorer, for better or for worse till death do you part?" He asked. He was uncomfortable with this match but if a man loved a man so much to marry him, he had no objections to it. It was love after all. He saw no point in denying two men the same love and misery of marriage as a man and a woman have.

"I now pronounce you bonded for life." The minister said as a shower of golden stars fell on them both. "I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss the husband." The minster said

Sirius and Remus took each other in a passionate kiss and smiled at each other. Each full moon was going to be spent in each other's arms, (or technically paws)

"May I present to you Mr. Sirius Philleas Black Lupin and Mr. Remus John Lupin Black." The minister smiled. "God, those are some long names…"

"We are going to have fun this full moon." Sirius said to his new husband.

"I know." Remus giggled. "I love you Padfoot."

"I love you too Moony." Sirius smiled.

"And you two are the best friends ever!" James said as he hugged the two men.

"Same with you James." Sirius and Remus smiled.

**Well how was that? Bad? Good? Cheesy? A cheap excuse for slash? I haven't done much HP slash so let me know how it went. I would LOVE concrit on it. I am going to start working on chapter 12 now, so remember to suggest a pairing for me to work with. It can be cannon, fanpairing or crack. See chapters 1-9 for the pairings I will not do. Also incest pairings are NO! If you like it fine, but I don't write incest. Remember to read, (Well you just did) and to review and suggest pairings for me to work with! And remember: NO SPAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ciao for now,**

**Otherrealmwriter**

**Aka**

**Realm. **

_PS: Mat, I know you are spamming me and other FPA (Fireplace Alliance forum here on the site) members with names of those who positively reviewed you. How do I know, you may ask? I talked to those whose names you used. If you want to recover whatever dignity you have left, stop this spamming. I talked to those who are you so called allies and they are annoyed by it. Any spam will be laughed at and/or deleted. Ciao for now. _


	12. GWLL :Femmslash Warning in this Chapter:

**You should know who owns Harry Potter by now! J.K. Rowling, not me! (Sadly) In a recent PM I got from (InsertPMer'snamehere) they suggested I do a Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood wedding. I figured, "Hey, this will be a challenge for me! I never wrote femmslash before!" So I want good honest feedback on this like with my slash chapters because haven't really written much before on slash or femmslash. One more thing: NO MORE SPAM!!!!!! IF YOU LIKE OR DON'T LIKE THE STORY, TELL ME NOT SPAM ME!!!!! I HATE SPAM SO F***ING MUCH!!!! If you don't like the pairing, don't read it. DUH!!!!!!!!!!! Enough with this A/N and the spam rant (and yes I know I copied it from the other chapters) on with the fic!**

"Hello Ginny!" Luna waved at Ginny as she walked toward the Quiddich pitch. Ginny was headed to the locker room and Luna to the announcer's stand with the teachers. While Luna's commentary was a little dreamy, the students seemed to love it.

"Hello my lovely Luna!" Ginny waved back as she shouldered her broom and headed into the locker room

After an interrupted 6th year by the reign of Voldemort, they began their voyage beyond friendship and into love. Some people thought it was funny. The Gryffindor Quiddich Captain who used to date Harry Potter and the most out there announcer were dating each other. Some called their love wrong. Some called it unnatural but the ones who cared called it a perfect match. Ginny always looked after Luna and would not let anyone call her "Loony" in her presence and if she ever found about anyone who did, she made sure they paid for it. Luna also respected Ginny and cared genuinely about her. She never let anyone put her down and when it came to her Care of Magical Creatures N.E.W.T., Luna helped Ginny so much; her grades would be some of the best of her years. Now, it was the Quiddich cup finals and Gryffindor was in the lead. Luna would be annoying for her last game at Hogwarts (Something that Professor McGonagall found as a huge relief) and was thinking of making an announcement to Ginny when she won the game today. Even if she didn't win the cup, she was going to make the announcement so the whole school would know.

The match was between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. Ginny was said to be one of the best Chasers in recent years on the Gryffindor team, and even had a contract to start as a rookie Chaser with the Hollyhead Harpies next season after she finished Hogwarts. Luna knew how much Ginny loved the idea of going pro with her Quiddich playing. Luna was going to pursue her interest in magizoology and she knew Ginny loved the idea of Luna working to write her own book on the Crumple Horned Snrokacks. (Even though Ginny didn't quite believe in them herself) Luna got to her announcer's booth in the Quiddich Pitch and got ready to announce the game.

"You ready Luna?" Professor McGonagall sighed. She was getting ready to pick up where Luna would leave off.

"You bet Professor McGonagall." Luna said dreamily. Luna was ready for her job as Quiddich Announcer, but she was also going to announce to Ginny after the match her plan for the rest of their lives.

"Okay." Madame Hooch said as Ginny and Thomas Smith, the Hufflepuff captain, walked out onto the field. "Shake hands."

Ginny and Thomas set off, ready to begin the game. "Ready?" Madam Hooch said as she released the Bludgers and the Snitch. "Go!" She yelled as she let go of the Quaffle.

With the release of the Quaffle, Ginny set off after the red ball. She flew around, dodging every one of Hufflepuff's Chasers and Beaters.

"And Ginny Weasley has the Quaffle." Luna said. "You know she is quite good at being Chaser. No wonder she was made the captain of the Gryffindor team. She looks quite lovely flying on her broom. Her hair flutters in the wind so perfectly." Luna said, giving more of her opinion on Ginny but not her commentary on the game.

"Ten points to Gryffindor!" Professor McGonagall yelled. "Please pay attention Luna!" She yelled as the crowed laughed. Hogwarts seemed to love this kind of behavior with their Quiddich announcers. Some were even sorry it was Luna's seventh year.

"Sorry Professor McGonagall." Luna apologized. "So Ginny gets the Quaffle past the Hufflepuff Keeper. Good for her." Luna looked around. "Looks like Hufflepuff has possession of the Quaffle now. The Gryffindor keeper better keep an eye out for the Hufflepuff Chaser Peter Lewis. He has been quite good in some of the past games."

"And David Poe has blocked the Quaffle!" McGonagall said as she took the megaphone from Luna and announced what had just happened to the cheer of the gold and red crowd below.

"He blocked the Quaffle fantastically." Luna said. "I sure hope Gryffindor wins." Luna smiled.

"MISS LOVEGOOD! YOU SHOULD KNOW BY NOW THAT YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE NON-PARTISAN IN YOUR COMMENTARY!" Professor McGonagall yelled.

"Sorry." Luna sighed, rather depressed. "Okay, it looks like that Ginny has gotten a hold of the Quaffle again. She is flying around with some of the greatest of ease. No wonder she is picked to be a rookie for the Hollyhead Harpies." Luna smiled thinking of how it would be with Ginny once she asked her the question that was on her mind. She fiddled around with the ring her father had given to her to give to Ginny in her pocket. _I must keep this surprise a secret until the right moment. I am not about to ask her over the announcement system here of the game, McGonagall would KILL me for it. I think she is happy about the fact that this is my final time announcing for Hogwarts Quiddich. Why do I have a feeling she does not like me at all? I guess she is a lot like Hermione… I think Hermione is her favorite student…. _

"70-30 to Hufflepuff!" Professor McGonagall said as she took the megaphone from Luna once again. "It looks like the Gryffindor Seeker has found the Snitch!" She announced to the suspense filled crowd.

Luna looked up. _Please… catch it! I want Ginny to be as happy as can be when I ask her today! Please…_ Luna looked away from the young Seeker and over to Ginny, who saw what was happening as well. Ginny smiled and looked over at the young Hufflepuff chaser and smiled. _"_I got you now." Ginny sniggered as she flew over to where the young man was and knocked out the Quaffle from his grasp. Ginny flew over to Hufflepuff goal posts and aimed. _That Keeper is too easily distracted by his crush on that girl over there. _Ginny smiled and looked right at the Keeper. "Catch!" She yelled as she threw the Quaffle into the goal post farthest from him.

"What?" He asked as he heard the scoring sound ring.

"80-30 to my lovely Ginny." Luna smiled in Ginny's direction.

"Thanks Luna." Ginny smiled as she flew over by the announcer's platform.

"And the Gryffindor Seeker has caught the Snitch!" Professor McGonagall said.

"So that would make the score 130-30." Luna said. "Gryffindor wins!" Luna was ecstatic to see Ginny so happy. All that mattered in her mind was that her girlfriend was happy. She didn't care what happened as long as she was with Ginny forever. She loved Ginny more than anything and was not about to let what anyone said stop her. She loved Ginny and if it was unnatural, she didn't care. She loved her and was going to be with her forever. She knew that Ginny was going to be the center of all the attention at the Gryffindor party. Luna didn't want to wait, but she didn't want the whole school to know right away. Luna grabbed the ring in her hand and smiled. _I know she will love this ring._ Luna looked up from her pocket to see Ginny floating on her broom in front of her.

"Why don't you come to the Gryffindor party my lovely little Luna?" Ginny asked. "If you hop on, I'll take you there."

"Sure." Luna said as she climbed on Ginny's broom, holding onto her. Luna sniffed a flowery smell in the air. It was the familiar scent of Ginny's perfume and it was s pleasing to her. Luna felt safe and loved whenever she smelled Ginny.

"Hold on!" Ginny said as she pulled out her wand and made red sparks follow their path of flight. As soon as Ginny completed the loop-de-loops, she paused and floated in mid air. "See?"

"A heart." Luna smiled as she kissed Ginny on the cheek. "I love you too Ginny."

"Come!" Ginny said as she flew t the entrance to the locker rooms from the Hogwarts grounds. "I'll change and take you up the tower.

"Okay," Luna knew this was as good a time as any to let her know what she was going to ask. "I want to ask you something in private when you are done.

"Well, ask me now." Ginny smiled. She kind of had a feeling about what it was, because she had something similar she wanted to ask Luna now as well. Ginny was not about to let Luna get away from her so easily.

"Okay." Luna said as she landed.

"Ask me now, before I change." Ginny said.

"Alright." Luna took a deep breath. "Ginny, I love you so much. I don't care if people think it is wrong for us to be in love, two girls as we are but I do not care. Right or wrong, we are in love and love is what matters." Luna pulled out the ring. "Well what I am asking…" Luna slipped on the ring. "Is will you marry me?"

Ginny smiled and slipped on a ring on Luna's hand. "Yes. I was going to ask you the same thing at the party today." Both girls kissed and laughed.

"Great minds think alike I suppose." Luna said as she pulled Ginny in for a deep and passionate kiss.

_(A few months later, after graduation)_

Luna looked at herself in the mirror. She saw her yellow dress and smiled. _This is the day…_ Luna then picked up a bouquet with red roses in it and gold and yellow ribbon. She then looked at her hair in the mirror. "Could use something to make it more… special." Luna smiled and then took a bottle of Sleakeasy's hair potion and combed out her hair. "Much better." Luna smiled.

She then picked up her bouquet again and walked out to where Ginny and Luna agreed to be married. It was going to be a very small ceremony, Hermione and Xenophilius and Arthur and Molly were all there to show support for them in their wedding. Ginny and Luna were glad that their parents approved of their love and they were also glad that Hermione agreed to be both of theirs maid of honor. Ginny said as a rookie Quiddich chaser, it would be best to have the ceremony be very small. Luna walked out as a wedding march began to play. Luna looked over at Ginny and smiled. Ginny was in a red dress with a bouquet of sunflowers and with blue and silver ribbons coming down from the flowers.

"You look lovely." Ginny said as she kissed Luna on the cheek.

"So do you." Luna said as she kissed Ginny back.

"Alright girls, save it for the end of the ceremony." Xenophilius said as he giggled in his yellow robes.

"Yeah Ginny." Molly said tapping her daughter on the shoulder.

"Well we got all that settled, let's begin. You girls will get to kiss soon enough. " The minister said. He was anxious to begin this ceremony of a wedding of two women. "Luna Elizabeth Lovegood, do youtake Ginevera Molly Weasley to be your wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, richer or poorer, for better or for worse till death do you part?"

"I do." Luna said as she stared into the eyes of Ginny.

"Good." The minister nodded and turned to Ginny "And do you Ginevera Molly Weasley take Luna Elizabeth Lovegood to be your wife to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, richer or poorer, for better or for worse till death do you part?" He asked.

He was uncomfortable with this match; he had hardly seen it much before. Love was all that mattered and if it was between two women, so what. What did it matter to him? "I now pronounce you bonded for life." The minister said as a shower of golden stars fell on the both of the women in love so much. "I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss the wife." The minster said.

Luna pulled Ginny close and kissed her as deep as she had ever kissed her before. Molly, Arthur and Xenophilius all smiled with tears in Molly and Arthur's eyes.

"My little Luna, now a married woman!" Xenophilius said as he hugged the two girls.

"May I present to you, Mrs. Luna Elizabeth Lovegood Weasley and Mrs. Ginevera Molly Weasley Lovegood." The minister said. "I wish the best of luck to all of you. And I hope to see you do well in the Hollyhead Harpies Mrs. Ginevera."

"How did you know?" Ginny asked looking away from her new wife.

"I am a huge fan." The minister giggled. "I am the head of the fan club actually…"

"Oh my…" Luna giggled. "He's going to want free tickets."

"Yep." The minster winked.

**Well how was that? Bad? Good? Cheesy? A cheap excuse for femmslash? I haven't done much femmslash; let alone HP femmslash so let me know how it went. I would LOVE concrit on it. I am going to start working on chapter 13 now, so remember to suggest a pairing for me to work with. It can be cannon, fan pairing or crack. See chapters 1-9 for the pairings I will not do. Also incest pairings are NO! If you like it fine, but I don't write incest. Remember to read, (Well you just did) and to review and suggest pairings for me to work with! And remember: NO SPAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ciao for now,**

**Otherrealmwriter**

**Aka**

**Realm. **

_PS: Mat, I know you are spamming me and other FPA (Fireplace Alliance forum here on the site) members with names of those who positively reviewed you. How do I know, you may ask? I talked to those whose names you used. If you want to recover whatever dignity you have left, stop this spamming. I talked to those who are you so called allies and they are annoyed by it. Any spam will be laughed at and/or deleted. Ciao for now. _


	13. SSLE SeverusxLily

**See previous chapters for the disclaimer. This is lucky chapter 13 of Wonderful Wizard Weddings! I would like to thank jokegirl once again for another suggestion of a Severus Snape and Lily Evans wedding. I figured this would be a cute one, I mean if Snape hadn't called Lily "Mudblood" then it might have. So this will be slightly AU if the Mudblood never happened. Well, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!**

Lily looked at her sleeping boyfriend with a smile. Sure, she could have gotten the handsome, talented and popular Potter but she didn't. She was in love with Severus Snape. Most of Hogwarts was in shock about this. It wasn't right at all in most of the student's minds. Lily was always imagined with one of the more handsome boys in the school. Why Snape? Why would she go out with the boy who knew more about potions than Professor Slughorn himself and who hardly ever washed his hair? Lily only commented in saying, "I knew Sev since we were little and he is a really sweet guy. Potter is an arrogant snot nosed loser whose only main claim to fame is his results in the latest Quiddich match. Now back off of my Sev or I will hex you!" Lily smiled as she kissed Severus's forehead and he began to stir.

"mmmmmmmgafhrphsn…." Severus said as he started to rub his eyes. Lily and Severus had agreed that soon after their graduation at Hogwarts, they would try and get an apartment somewhere in Hogsmede or somewhere near where they grew up.

"Sev..." Lily whispered into Severus's ear smiling.

"Lily…." He mumbled as he looked up and fell back into his pillow.

"I know what will wake you up." Lily giggled as she walked into the kitchen and started to turn on the stove. She looked around in the pantry for something Severus would like for breakfast. He had always loved Lily's cooking and sometimes said that it was better than his own mother's at times. Severus had always loved when Lily cooked breakfast. He said that the smell of her cooking up pancakes and sausages with toast and tomatoes was something that could awaken him from death's grip. Lily always loved cooking for Severus and knew that whatever made him happy, made her happy. She was the light in his life and just knowing that fact became one of Lily's main reasons to love Severus deeper than ever before now. Lily pulled out the flour and eggs and buttermilk to make fresh from scratch pancakes. Lily waved her wand and began to mix the batter. She then fried some sausages and began to make some coffee. The smell wafted through the small apartment and into the bedroom. Severus sniffed the air, and as if suddenly he got a burst of energy, he hopped up out of bed, still in his bedclothes, and ran into the kitchen.

"Do I smell Lily Evans's fantastic cooking?" Severus said as he walked into the room, taking a deep whiff of what Lily was cooking.

"Maybe…" Lily said as she giggled. She knew Severus could find out what it was with little trouble. He had taught himself Oclumency and he was beginning to teach her to do it as well. Lily wanted Severus to guess what it was that she was up to, and knew the smell alone was part of the clues she was giving out too him. "Close your eyes. And no Legimency either!"

"Fine." Severus sighed.

"You have a nasty habit of being able to spoil a surprise that way." Lily said. "I worked for a long while getting this ready for you and I do not like you spoiling it with your Legimency."

"I know, I know…" Severus said.

"Open your mouth." Lily said as she took some of the left over pancake batter and put some on Severus's tongue.

"Is that your pancake mix?" Severus asked as he opened his eyes and stared into Lily's perfect green eyes.

"Yep." Lily said as she giggled. "Now get back in the dining room." Lily said as she turned Severus around and sat him down and tended back to the breakfast, which was nearly done. Lily took out two plates and placed them down on the tray in front of her. She put three pancakes and two sausages on the plate and put a few tomatoes on each piece of toast. She then poured coffee into the mugs. She added some cream and sugar to hers and kept Severus's black. She put some butter on the pancakes and walked out to the dining room carrying the tray.

"Your cooking is always fantastic." Severus said as he sat up and kissed Lily.

"Awwwwwwwww Sev thanks." Lily said as she put the tray down and placed the plates in front of each of them. Severus looked at the plate, in a manner much unlike himself; he bent down and started to gobble up the food as if he had not eaten in weeks. "Geesh Sev, hungry are you?" Lily laughed. "I'll go make some more then. I knew you would love it."

"MMMMMMMMMMMM" Severus said as he looked up and saw Lily walking back into the kitchen. He saw her long red hair flowing down her back and smiled. He knew he was lucky. Many boys had wanted to be with her and he knew that if she wasn't friends with him, he'd never have had a chance at her, but by the smiling grace of heaven, he had gotten to date and live with the beautiful and charming Lily Evans. The most popular girl in Hogwarts and she had decided to be with one of the less popular guys in school. He knew how fortunate he was and how much Lily loved him. She didn't care how he wasn't as good looking as Pretty-Boy Potter was, she saw Severus's inner beauty and loved him for that. Severus looked at his coffee and smelled Lily cooking some more pancakes for him. His father never treated his mother well and Severus was ashamed of that fact. But he also knew he had a chance to break the cycle of violence in his family. He knew he was not going to be branded by the dark past he had and he was going to make it work with Lily. No one else was as nice to him as she was, not even his own family.

"Here you go." Lily said as she kissed Severus's forehead and smiled. Severus looked up as she did.

"Oh!" Severus said as he looked at the plate in front of him. "I didn't notice the beautiful plate of pancakes you have placed in front of me." He laughed as he saw Lily sit down and begin to reheat her pancakes with her wand. Severus looked up rather concerned. "I'm sorry you had to let your pancakes get cold when you made me my food."

"Never you mind Sev." Lily said as she made a playful yet reproachful motion with her wand. "I love cooking for you and I don't mind having to reheat my food."

Severus laughed and poured some blueberry syrup on his pancakes and watched Lily sip her coffee while looking at him. Lily looked like an angel in Severus's eyes and he still could not believe that somewhere, somebody decided the angel should be with the lowly peasant boy. _I should make her mine. She is the one I want to spend eternity with, I should not leave her with any doubt that Severus Tobias Snape will be a good man for her who loves her with all his heart and would do anything to keep her safe and provide for her. I want to marry her so much… but I do not know how to ask her of what I want. She is too good for me. But I love her so much. Lily Snape… that has a lovely ring to it. Now all I need is a lovely ring for her. We were talking about going to town today…maybe I will find one there…_ Severus ate his pancakes and smiled. "You know Lily; I think it would be good for us to go into town today. There is something I want to get today." Severus said as he held his hands together gulping. _Now or never…_ he mused to himself. Part of him was worried Lily might say no but he was convinced she would say yes.

"Okay, where do you have to go?" Lily asked as she got up and started to clean the plates off.

"I want to stop by the jewelry store. I am looking for something in particular and I want you to come with me." Severus said as his heart began to race. _This is it… the moment I have waited all my life for…_

"Okay." Lily said happily.

She took care of Severus's plate and headed into the bedroom to get her traveling cloak. Severus followed and walked out with her. Town was within walking distance, so they decided to walk into town, hand in hand, smiling all the way. Time seemed to fade away fast as they walked into the jewelry shop. Severus looked around and found the rings. He dragged Lily over to the rings and smiled. He knew what he wanted and he hoped this store would have it.

"May I help you sir?" The clerk asked.

"I'm looking for an engagement ring…" Severus started to say.

"ENGAGEMENT RING?!!!?" Lily screamed with a pleasant but startled scream.

"I take it this is your way of proposing huh?" The clerk giggled.

"Yes." Severus said. "Lily, I have known you since we were little children and every day has gotten nothing but better since we have gotten together as lovers. You have treated me better than any woman rightfully should or would. I know I am not the best looking man in the world nor am I the most popular but I feel comfortable with you. I hate it when we are apart and I would be devastated if anything happened to you. So…" Severus got down on one knee. "Lily Rose Evans, Will you marry me?"

"Of course I will!" Lily said as she brought Severus up and kissed him. "I love you no matter what others say! You are really handsome to me. You are brilliant and caring. I love you!"

"Great!" Severus said as he kissed Lily back. "Now to pick out a ring…"

"How about that one?" Lily asked as she pointed to a silver ring with a ruby in it. "It has a color of both our houses at Hogwarts."

"Sure." Severus said as he pulled out 50 Galleons to pay the clerk. "You don't mind it so cheap?" He asked with some concern. He thought Lily would pick a cheaper one so as not to burden Severus so much. He didn't want her to settle because of him.

"No. I looked at them all and I like this one the best." Lily said as she looked at the ring in the clerk's hand. "I don't like big, ostentatious rings anyway. Simple rings show more love not money." Lily said as she kissed Severus's cheek.

"You got yourself a nice woman Mr. Snape." The clerk said as they headed out back to their house.

"Yeah and she's mine." Severus growled as he walked out of the store holding Lily's hand.

On the walk home, they discussed plans and came to some mutual agreements on what they were going to do at the wedding. Severus and Lily both agreed they wanted a small affair; none of them liked showing off so much as to have the entire Wizarding world showing up and watching them get married. They did agree on a limit of guests so that they both would be happy about it. Severus did not want his parents to be there after the bad memories he had as a child. Lily understood all too well and was not sure if Petunia would want to come, as for the fact she knew her sister practically hated her and she knew that Petunia defiantly hated Severus. Lily and Severus then came to the agreement they would have a private wedding that only Lily's parents and a friend for each of them would attend. Soon the few months passed before the wedding and it was time for the ceremony.

Severus stood at the end of the hall gulping. He had Lucius Malfoy come along as his Best Man but was nervous because Lucius did not approve of Severus marrying a Muggle-born.

"You're making a mistake..." Lucius sighed tapping his foot. "I only agreed to come along as your best friend to try and talk you out of marrying a Mudblood. You can do _MUCH _better…"

"Shut up!" Severus said as he flicked his wand. _Levicorpus!_ He thought as Lucius Malfoy was hoisted in the air upside-down by his ankle as if an invisible string held him. "Now, what where you saying?"

"Nothing!" Lucius said, the blood flowing into his head. "Now let me down!"

"Fine." Severus said as he thought of the counter-curse to bring Lucius back down.

"Now what do you think of my new bride?" Severus said pointing his wand at Lucius.

"She's a lovely person no matter who her parents were…" Lucius sighed not wanting to be cursed by Severus again. In Hogwarts, he knew that Severus Snape was not one person you wanted to have as an enemy. Lucius thought it better to say nothing of Lily's blood and play it safe. Nobody was certain of what Severus was capable of and they did not want to find out. He was the creepy kid no one messed with because no one wanted to be on the receiving end of his spells.

"Good." Severus said as he put his wand back in his dress robes. "I do believe I shant be needing this again until after the wedding."

"Okay boys, no more need for fighting about the bride-to-be, let's get this wedding started!" The minister said as he waved his wand and a wedding march began to play. Lily walked out in a pure white gown with a bouquet of lilies in her hand. Severus gulped at her beauty. Never in all of his days did he think he was going to be married to a woman as pure and wonderful as Lily Evans.

"I must have done something right in a past life…" Severus smiled as Lily headed down the isle to the altar.

Lucius looked at Lily. She was beautiful…for a Muggle-born. He had to admit, Severus was marrying a beautiful woman and he was lucky to have her. Blood was an unfortunate baggage but could be dealt with.

"Now if you all would like, let's get this wedding started." The minister of the ceremony said. "Who gives this woman to be married?"

"We do, Harold and Rose Evans." Lily's mother and father smiled. "And we are glad she is marrying a childhood friend.

"Okay, now let's begin." The minster said. "Do you Severus Tobias Snape take Lily Rose Evans to be your wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, richer or poorer, for better or for worse till death do you part?"

"I do." Severus said proudly. This was the most important day in his life and he was not going to give a damn what Lucius thought. He may have been the closest male friend but he did not rule his life.

"Okay." The minster said. "Do you Lily Rose Evans take Severus Tobias Snape to be your husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, richer or poorer, for better or for worse till death do you part?"

"I do." Lily said as she sneaked a kiss on Severus's cheek.

"Hey! Wait a minute for the kissing! But now, Severus, place the ring on her left hand." The minister said.

Severus looked at Lucius for the ring. It was a golden one with an emerald in it. Lucius handed the ring to Severus and he took in his hand. "Place the ring on her left hand." The minister reminded Severus as he slipped it on her hand.

"I now pronounce you bonded for life." The minister said as a shower of golden stars fell on them both. "You may kiss the bride."

Severus took Lily in for a deep kiss and smiled. "I was waiting so long to kiss you then." Severus giggled.

"May I present to you Severus Tobias Snape and Lily Rose Snape." He said smiling.

"She's a nice catch for a Muggle-born." Lucius said.

"Why you!" Lily said pulling out her wand.

"Relax. That's as nice as Lucius is going to get…" Severus sighed.

**Well how was that? I would like to thank once again, jokegirl for giving me the idea. As I hope you know, readers can suggest pairings. I will even try my hand at some slash and femmslash pairings. (Although you suggest to me HarryxVoldemort or DumbledorexHarry or VoldermortxDumbledore, those are NOs. Voldemort anyone except Bellatrix, those are NOs.) Remember to read, (well you just did,) and review and suggest pairings. Cannon or not. I mean as we all know cannon can get boring in the world of fanfiction. Oh and NO MORE SPAM!!!!!!!!!! Ciao for now,**

**Otherrealmwriter**

**Aka**

**Realm. **


	14. FWAJ FredxAngelina

**Awwwwwww…. I'm not J.K. Rowling so I don't own Harry Potter okay? I have gotten many requests for this one over the long life of Wonderful Wizard Weddings, so I figure; it is time to do it. ShinoHina4eva, requested that I do it, so I figure it's time. Enough with this A/N, on with chapter 14 of this Wonderful Wizard Weddings story!**

"Okay!" Angelina yelled as she walked into Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. "Which one of you jokesters replaced my tea with ink again!?!!??" She looked around in an annoyed rage but she also had to laugh at it a little bit too. She knew this kind of action was to be expected when you dealt with Fred and George Weasley. One of them, she was dating; the other was part of the package. They were twin brothers and they were twin trouble too. Alicia was out at a job today so she was not able to stop by but that was okay. Fred said he only wanted to see her here anyway.

Fred had always been good to her, but he also loved to play tricks on her. It was only part of his nature. Fred never crossed the line Angelina stated when they began dating. Ever since the Yule Ball in their sixth year, they had fallen in love and started dating. Fred was never clear about where they were going on their dates. He would send Angelina riddles she would have to solve, he would meet her, and they would go out. After Fred and George's breakout from Umbridge's rule, Angelina and Fred would talk via owls at the Hogsmede post office. Umbridge could never then read the joker's love letters and on the plus side, Angelina helped to smuggle in Weasley Wizard Wheezes products too. All these acts of civil disobedience and rule breaking helped to bring them closer together.

However, soon after Angelina got out of Hogwarts, she realized how harsh the real world could be. She did not have too many job offers right out of Hogwarts. It was not because she did not do a good job at her schoolwork; it was because after what happened with Umbridge, she was not going to go work for the Ministry as many of her classmates did. While she was in Diagon Alley one day, she looked at Weasley Wizard Wheezes and smiled. She was proud that Fred and George were doing well at something they loved. She was also proud that her Fred was the one making all that money. Pranks sold well with the Hogwarts age and the owl-order service made it even better. Angelina got a job at Quality Quiddich Supplies and kept in contact with Fred while she was on the job. On her breaks off, she would walk down to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and take Fred over to the ice cream parlor and they would spend Angelina's entire break eating ice cream and talking about what they could conceive of doing next. Now Fred had lured her over for a nice joke that would bring her some real happiness.

Fred had laughed at Angelina's anger and smiled as she rubbed the neck of her robes on her teeth as to try to get some of the ink off. "Sorry darling. I know how much you love, "black" tea"" Fred smiled as Angelina tapped her foot in annoyance.

"I should have known you'd resort to that." Angelina sighed as she put her palm on her face and hid back a smile. "I should have known we started dating that you would be such a little jokester."

"Should have, but apparently you didn't?" Fred said as he walked her back to the backroom. "Now, let me show you some of our newest products."

"Again?" Angelina asked. "You guys make some of the funniest and yet weirdest jokes for a joke shop I have ever seen. I hope you guys know that right?"

"I know." Fred laughed. "It's good for business. Eccentricity is good for joke shop owners. You find out what are the best things to come up with to sell. Anyway, we had many people calling in and sending owls saying they wish they could sound more like their teachers when they made fun of them. Either that, they could mislead the class with a simple spell that would make them sound like the teacher and maybe get out of homework. "

"So, you devised a tool that would make life a living hell for Professors at Hogwarts have you?" Angelina asked with a giggle. "Carrying on the Weasley Legacy at Hogwarts? I guess no professor is safe huh?" Angelina said roaring with laughter. She was thinking of all the things she could do with these tools that she did not have when she graced Hogwarts's magnificent halls.

"Could you imagine what we could have done if we had this when Oliver was captain of the Gryffindor Quiddich team?" Fred laughed as he held what looked like a box with a speaker on it.

Angelina laughed at the idea. She and Fred had made fun of Oliver Wood so much when he was captain, that by now it was not funny anymore. They could hardly do it at Quiddich Team Reunions. "Katie is dating Oliver and she will curse anyone who speaks badly about her precious "Ollie." Well he's Puddlemere United's problem now." Angelina looked at the Chudley Cannons Poster on the wall and smiled. "Let me guess, Ron gave you that for Christmas last year?"

"How did you know?" Fred laughed.

"Because Ron does not like any decent teams. He said he was going to be the Keeper for them some day." Angelina laughed.

"Yep." Fred laughed as he looked at his feet on the idea of his brother being Keeper for a sub-par Quiddich team. "He could probably make it on the team too. They haven't won a Cup in YEARS."

"I know." Angelina laughed.

"I hope you know that I am testing this device I invented now as we speak." Fred said slyly. He was going to use this opportunity to test his invention and to ask Angelina the one question he called her over to the backroom without George for a reason. He did not want George messing this up and he was going to make this coming question as much a part of Fred as Angelina was. He wanted it to be funny and have all the marks of a Weasley Twin proposal.

"What?!!!!?" Angelina said. "You didn't say you would be!"

"I know." Fred said nonchalantly as he adjusted some things on the box. He then pressed a button and whispered something into it.

"What are you saying?" Angelina demanded. "Tell me now! I don't want to permanently have your voice or something like that! Or worse," Angelina looked around in fear. "Um-bitch or McGonagall "

She thought she would end up sounding like Professor McGonagall or Professor Umbridge for the rest of her life. If she did, Fred would end up deader than Voldemort after Harry defeated him. She loved Fred's jokes but sometimes, she was afraid they would go too far. She could not be a 23-year –old clerk sounding like a 65-year-old toad hag that had never known a man's touch in her life and wanted to fuck Cornelius Fudge.

"No, don't worry." Fred said. "We tested this on Ginny and Harry when they were visiting the other day. Harry got a nice smacking." Fred laughed at the image of his baby sister smacking Harry for saying some rather vulgar about Ginny's backside. It was an image he would never forget and gave him the idea for what to use it to test with next.

"That had to be funny." Angelina laughed at the image of Ginny smacking Harry. "Sometimes I wanted to smack The Boy Who Lived too."

"Okay." Fred said regaining his composure. "I want to test this. These are the words I want to hear from your mouth after I ask you the question I so dearly want to ask you." Fred fidgeted with the box a few more times and then poked it with his wand. It then glowed a bright blue and then it started to speak with Angelina's voice.

"What is going-?" Angelina asked as Fred put his hand up to silence her.

The box began to speak. "Of course Fred! Of course, I will marry you! I love you with all my heart!" It had said these words of love with Angelina's voice.

"I guess it works after all. I will have George work on the marketing. He's so much better at that than me." Fred said as it had never said anything remarkable in the first place. He pulled his shirt up and wiped a few splotches off the box as if it was a pair of glasses.

"Are you asking me to marry you?!!!?" Angelina said with an awestruck happiness on her face.

"Oh." Fred looked at Angelina and back to the box. "Well yeah, I guess I am." Fred laughed. All of this was part of his plan to propose to Angelina in a way she would never forget and no other woman could say that her husband was so funny and creative when it came to proposing. "So… Angelina…Willyoumarryme?" Fred said quickly.

"Pardon?" Angelina asked.

"Will you marry me?" Fred asked getting down on one knee.

"Yes!" Angelina said as she kissed Fred and he slipped a ring on her finger that was gold with red rubies on it in the shape of a Quaffle. Fred knew that Angelina loved Quiddich and she loved being Chaser on the Gryffindor team when she was in Hogwarts. That is why Fred got her that ring.

"I hope you love it." Fred said. "I had to sell the Ministry a bunch of shield cloaks to buy it." He said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"I love it." Angelina said as she kissed him back. "You didn't have to spend all that much on me."

"I had to. You are going to be the wife of one of the most successful business owners in Diagon Alley. You need to have the best. I mean every child going to Hogwarts needs joke supplies as much as they need books, quills, and ink." Fred laughed.

"I know." Angelina laughed as well. "What would Hogwarts be if not for the pranks?"

"Boring." Fred replied.

_(A few months later at the wedding)_

Angelina looked in the mirror as she adjusted her necklace. She had made it out of the engagement ring that Fred had given her a few months beforehand. All this was the culmination of their love for each other and Fred's amazing ability to tap an untapped market and make a successful business off what some people would call an annoying hobby. Her mother and Mrs. Weasley were there, making sure that Angelina and her three bridesmaids, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, and Ginny Weasley were all together for a Quiddich and joke themed wedding. They were having it in the back yard of the shop, where Hermione had made sure that everything was set in a beautiful wedding fashion. Angelina adjusted her veil and smiled.

"Here" Mrs. Weasley said pulling out a goblin made tiara. "Every Weasley wedding had this." She said as she put the tiara on Angelina's head. "Bill started this tradition with Fleur and ever since, every Weasley demanded that it be kept up." Mrs. Weasley laughed. She then stood back and admired her handiwork. "I think it looks better on Fleur. You are too athletic for a tiara. No offence."

"None taken." Angelina said. "I think you are right. "But hey, it's tradition. I am a future Weasley after all."

"My word Molly," Mrs. Johnson said. "You are going to have so many grandchildren!"

"I know." Mrs. Weasley said. "I have, or will anyway, six daughters-in-law and one son-in-law. I guess that happens when your husband can only produce boys for the longest time." She said with a laugh.

"I got a good feeling your son-in-law will be Harry." Angelina said as she spied Ginny giving Harry a good luck snogging before he went to be one of the wedding groomsmen.

"I know." Mrs. Weasley said.

Soon, the wedding march began to play and the groomsmen and bridesmaids lined up to head out to the ceremony. Angelina spied Fred standing at the altar already with a flower in the lapel of his wedding robes. She knew it was like her bouquet in which Fred had made to pull a joke on the guests at the wedding. Angelina giggled at the thought of their prank and smiled. Harry as the second groomsman and Ginny as the second bridesmaid walked out first, followed by Oliver and Katie and finally George as best man and Alicia as maid of honor walked out so they would be lined up properly beside Fred and Angelina in the ceremony.

Just before Angelina walked out in her short, sporty wedding dress with a red streak down the side, Victorie Weasley and Teddy Lupin walked out as flower girl and ring bearer respectively. Fleur smile and waved as Victorie walked down the isle with the pride she inherited from her mother. Fred started to dance around as if he had to go to the bathroom.

"Wow. You sure are an egar beaver huh?" The minister said. "Well let's get this matrimony pony on the trail." He signaled for the music to begin. Katie then began to walk down the isle hand in hand with her father.

"Who gives this woman to be married?" The minster asked.

"We do, Jack and Danielle Johnson." Angelina's father said. "We give our daughter Angelina to Fred Weasley to be wed."

"Okay." The minster smiled. "Do you, Fred David Weasley take Angelina Jillian Johnson to be your wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, richer or poorer, for better or for worse till death do you part?"

"I do."Fred smiled looking like he batted a Bludger into Draco Malfoy.

"Okay." The minster then turned to Angelina. "Do you Angelina Jillian Johnson take Fred David Weasley to be your husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, richer or poorer, for better or for worse till death do you part?"

"I do." Angelina said with a mischievous smile

"Okay. Place the ring on her left hand." The minister said. George then gave the ring to Fred who slipped it on Angelina's left hand.

"I now pronounce you bonded for life." The minister said as a shower of golden stars fell on them both. "You may kiss the bride." Fred took Angelina and gave her a deep and passionate kiss. At the kiss, the flowers Angelina and Fred had, squirted Butterbeer on the guests.

"May I present to you, Mr. Fred David Weasley and Angelina Jillian Weasley!" The minster said and he wiped the Butterbeer off his glasses.

"We couldn't have you get married without causing trouble huh?" Mr. Weasley sighed with a giggle.

"Nope!" Fred and Angelina laughed.

**Well what do you think? Good? Bad? Cheesy? An obvious slap together effort? In case anyone wants to know, I got the idea for the ink in the tea joke from the movie ****The Patriot**** starring Mel Gibson. Gabriel put ink in Anna's tea when they were little and he ended up marrying her. So yeah, I worked it here. I am working on chapter 15 now and once again, suggestions are welcomed. I may even branch out into yaoi and yuri, slash and femmslash as you can see by the chapters. (As a writer, I want a challenge) Just suggest a pairing and I will do it. (Although you suggest to me HarryxVoldemort, DumbledorexHarry, or VoldermortxDumbledore, those are NOs. Voldemort anyone except Bellatrix, those are NOs.) Also, incest pairings are NO! If you like it fine, but I don't write incest. Remember to read (well you just did) and review and suggest pairings. Only 11 more chapters until this story is done!**

**Otherrealmwriter**

**Aka**

**Realm**


	15. GWAS GeorgeXAlicia

**I don't own Harry Potter, okay? In a review I got from, supergirl818, she suggested I do a GeorgexAlica wedding. I know I said that only HarryxGinny and RonxHermione would tie in, but I got a wonderful idea to tie in the two. Therefore, unless I get any more ideas, none more will tie in. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!**

"Oh my," Alicia said as she wiped off some of the Butterbeer off her dress. "George dear, you had nothing to do with this, did you?"

"You would be mad if I said that I was the one who gave Fred and Angie that idea, would you?" George said in a manner as if he was confessing to the crime.

"Oh George…" Alicia sighed as she put her hand on her face. _What did I get into with George? _ Alicia laughed in her mind.

She loved George with all her heart and knew, as well as Angelina did, that dating one of the Weasley twins was one of the most trying things a girl could do. Alicia had always found George and Fred funny and good Quiddich players as well. She could always score with Fred and George working the bats as Beaters. They were quite good at what they did and were brilliant at what they wanted to do. Alicia was in their classes and knew that they got poor grades, but she also knew all the Skiving Snackboxes they made as well. As Hermione said, it took really advanced potions skills to come up with those. Alicia knew George was smart, only in what he wanted to be smart in. She also knew how sweet George was to her and knew how much he loved her. Soon, the newlywed Fred and Angelina walked over to them laughing.

"I told you it would be a good prank." George said as he put his hand on his twin brother's arm laughing. As George said this, Alicia just put her face in her palm with a smile.

"You should have known…" Angelina laughed as she hugged Alicia. "Thanks for being my maid of honor."

"No problem Mrs. Weasley." Alicia laughed as she looked at Angelina's brand new wedding ring. "So, where's the reception going to be held?

"The Leaky Cauldron." Angelina said. "You wonder why you didn't see Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron at the wedding."

"Yeah," Alicia said, finally noting the absence of these close people in Fred and George's life.

"Well, Tom at The Leaky Cauldron gave us a room on the top floor that he put an enlargement charm on so we could fit everyone and all the festivities we have planned." Angelina said.

"Yeah." George said as he walked back with his twin brother. "Fred told me all about it and what he has got planned for it. I think I might do something there with my beloved Chaser too." George said as he pulled Alicia in for a kiss. "I love you my lovely Alicia."

"I love you too George." Alicia said as she kissed him back.

"Care to walk with me to The Leaky Cauldron?" George asked kneeling like a gentleman with his hand out for Alicia to take it. Alicia bent down and took it in her hand, only to find green, stinky ooze seeping all over her hand.

"**GEORGE!"** Alicia yelled in a rage, pulling her hand away from his. **"WHAT IS THIS STUFF ON MY HAND?!!?" **

"Why Alicia, my dear, it is the latest product from Weasley Wizard Wheezes," George smiled. "Green Gaseous Goop Gag."

"Well, it's making me gag." Alicia said as she pulled out her wand and cleaned off the green gaseous goop gag off of her hand. "This stuff comes off with a basic scrubbing charm right?" She asked with one eyebrow raised. She knew all too well how Fred and George were, testing their latest inventions on themselves and on Angelina and Alicia when they were sure it was a safe invention so they could get final testing results before selling a product.

"Yes it will." George said as he pulled out his wand and scrubbed off for Alicia. George then waved his wand in a flick, made peony-smelling bubbles come out and scrub the Green Gaseous Goop Gag off of her hand, and kissed her. "Sorry for making you so mad dear." George said as he bent down and kissed the hand that had the Green Gaseous Goop Gag on it. "I did not intend to make you mad my love."

Alicia smiled. She had to accept George's apology. While his joking manner did annoy her a little bit, she did love him for it. She had to remind herself that gags like that were all a part of George's nature and was to be expected from him. However, she also knew that if Alicia were in danger for some bizarre reason, he would come to her aid, help her, and defend her with his life. She knew that despite George's jokes and playful manner, he was a good man to her and loved her with all his heart. George was a good man, and she knew her parents would not object to their marriage, if they ever decided to get married. Alicia looked down at George's pocket and saw him fiddling with a small box in the pocket of his dress robes. _He is up to something… but what? Maybe I can detective it out of him…_ Alicia thought with a smile. She knew how to get almost anything out of George.

"So," Alicia started to say in an effort to wriggle George's plans out of him. "How did you come up with those-"She shuddered at the thought of them "-Green Gaseous Goop Gags? It looked like you didn't have anything in your hand, yet you did."

"I know." George laughed. "Fred and I came up with the idea from a Muggle hand buzzer Dad showed us he had confiscated. Anyway, Fred and I thought it a good laugh for Muggles but their was major flaws in their design. Like if your best mate saw it, he would not go for your hand. So we figured, make bags of green gaseous goop, and use a Disillusionment charm to hide them and PRESTO!" George clapped his hands together. "We have a gag that will be all over Hogwarts in no time. No one will shake hands for fear of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes Green Gaseous Goop Gag!"

Alicia smiled but then looked back to the pocket of George's dress robes. The box was still there but she could not figure quite what it was in there. _Best be direct with him. I do not feel like being a detective and I do not know Legimency. Oh, what the hell, I'll just ask George. _"Hey, George, w hat is in your pocket there?"

"Oh, never you mind Alicia. Never you mind." George teased. "You will see soon enough. I have it planned for at the festivities today."

"Can't you tell me here?" Alicia teased. "I want to know NOW!" She added for emphasis."

"Wait my love." George said as he put his hand on hers.

"No Green Gaseous Goop Gag on it is there?" Alicia asked with her eyebrow raised. "Are you planning to do that to everyone at the reception are you?"

"No." Fred said looking over Alicia's shoulder. "Don't worry. George's plan is not involving Green Gaseous Goop Gags. But…it does involve you some way…"

"Oh my…" Alicia said.

"Come to think of it…" Angelina said as she put her finger on her chin. "Aren't you two giving away Green Gaseous Goop Gags as part of the grab bags at the reception?"

"Yeah." Fred smiled. "What of it?"

"Poor Victorie." Alicia sighed. "Teddy is going to use them on her so much."

She knew all too well how much like Fred, George, Harry, and Ron he was and knew he picked on Victorie a lot. In fact, Alicia could see Teddy a lot in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and knew he pestered his godfather Harry into getting him all sorts of jokes and gags that would most likely be used on his grandmother or on Victorie Weasley. Alicia saw a mark from where either Mrs. Tonks or Bill Weasley used a punishing curse on him to teach him not to do so many jokes.

Once they arrived at The Leaky Cauldron, Tom the barman had a few signs literally pointing to the room where the reception was going to be held in. George put his hand out for Alicia to take and walk up to the hall. "Alicia my dear, believe me, I do not have a Green Gaseous Goop Gag in my hand this time. I intend to walk up the hallway with you."

"You sure?" Alicia asked.

"Positive." George smiled.

Alicia then took his hand and walked with him up to the banquet hall where the wedding reception was taking place. Alicia and George walked in and looked at the beautiful room that had been prepared for the reception. Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron had done a marvelous job. There was Gryffindor red, gold colored streamers everywhere, it was raining gold and red stars, and tables were enchanted to offer hour d'overs George smiled at the reception. _This will be perfect to ask Alicia the question…_

"How do you like this?" Mrs. Weasley asked Fred and Angelina. "Give Hermione thanks for the waiter tables." She said as a table walked up with shrimp on it.

"Nice." Fred smiled. "But, I believe George has something to ask of Alicia here at the reception. Go ahead and say it George." Fred motioned to George as Angelina smiled. She knew what George had up his sleeve for Alicia. She thought it was going to be cute that she and her best friend would be sisters-in-law, and marry the famous Weasley twins.

"Well George," Mrs. Weasley smiled, "What is it you have to say?"

"Yeah Bro, what is it?" Ron teased as Hermione smacked him.

"Ron, let him talk!" Hermione said reproachfully.

"Yeah you little squirt!" George snapped then he turned to Alicia. "Anyway, that disturbance aside, I would like to ask one Miss Alicia Spinnet something. Is there a Miss Alicia Spinnet here?" George asked, knowing full well Alicia was right beside him, but he wanted to be dramatic for the crowd.

"I'm right here George." Alicia said.

"Good!" George exclaimed. "Anyway, when my twin brother decided to settle down, I knew I should as well. I knew since our days at Hogwarts that you were something extraordinary for me. I love you Alicia and I hate being without you. I want to ask you something close to me."

"What is it?" Alicia gasped.

"Alicia Mary Spinnet, will you marry me?" George asked as he bent down on one knee.

"Yes!" Alicia said as she kissed George.

"How about this time next week for the wedding?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Sure!" Alicia and George said.

The next week, everyone had come back to see the wedding of the George. Soon, both Weasley twins would be married and living in holy matrimony with their new wives. Fred and Angelina had agreed not to have their honeymoon until after Alicia and George had their wedding. This time however. Angelina would be Alicia's maid of honor. The wedding party was the same, as everyone who heard the proposal had the date when the marriage would be and agreed to come along, only instead of Angelina's parents, Alicia's had come to see the wedding. Fred and George had kept the Quiddich goal shaped altar up for the week and called the minister back.

"So, you decided to wed your girlfriend soon after your twin brother?" The minister asked.

"Yep." George said at the altar proudly before the wedding march was set to play. "Alicia has "Chased" my heart and scored a goal past the Keeper!"

"Wow George," Fred sighed. He was standing next to his twin sighing. "Has Alicia sucked out your joke skills, because that was fucking _**TERRIBLE**_!"

"Oh sot off!" George said.

"Okay, enough boys, let's get this matrimony pony on the trail!" In addition, with a flick of his wand, the wedding march began to play. With this, the flower girl of Victorie Weasley walked out, showing the pride and beauty of her mother followed by the ring bearer Teddy Lupin. He had a look on his face as if he was up to something.

"Look out Victorie!" Teddy said as he threw a Green Gaseous Goop Gag at her.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Victorie screamed. "Papa!" She yelled.

"TED REMUS LUPIN!" Bill and Harry yelled as they pulled out their wands and zapped away the bag.

"Teddy, we will have a talk after the wedding." Harry said as he pulled Teddy away from Victorie.

"Awww man!" Teddy moped.

Angelina and Katie came out followed by Alicia. Alicia was dressed in her mother's wedding gown carrying a bouquet of roses and sunflowers that had a red and gold ribbon trailing from it. Alicia had a smirk on her face, as if something was in the bouquet and was going to be pulling a prank on George. If Fred and Angelina pulled a prank, she was going to pull one as well. She was going to surprise her new husband with a good joke on them all.

"Okay." The minster smiled as Alicia came up to the altar. "Do you, George Michael Weasley take Alicia Mary Spinnet to be your wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, richer or poorer, for better or for worse till death do you part?"

"I do."George smiled looking like he pulled one of the best jokes ever on a Hogwarts professor.

"Okay." The minster then turned to Alicia. "Do you take Alicia Mary Spinnet take George Michael Weasley to be your husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, richer or poorer, for better or for worse till death do you part?"

"I do." Alicia said with a mischievous smile

"Okay. Place the ring on her left hand." The minister said. Fred then gave the ring to George who slipped it on Alicia's left hand.

"I now pronounce you bonded for life." The minister said as a shower of golden stars fell on them both. "You may kiss the bride." George took Alicia and gave her a deep and passionate kiss. At the kiss, the flowers squirted water on George.

"Oh very funny." George snapped.

"May I present to you, Mr. George Michael Weasley and Alicia Mary Weasley!" The minster said, "At least I don't have to scrub my glasses due to sticky Butterbeer this time." He sighed.

**Well what did you think? Good? Bad? Pathetic? Cheesy? I am going to work on chapter 16 now and as before you can suggest a pairing if you want. I may even branch out into yaoi and yuri, slash and femmslash. (As a writer, I want a challenge) Just suggest a pairing and I will do it. (Although you suggest to me HarryxVoldemort or DumbledorexHarry or VoldermortxDumbledore, Voldemort anyone except Bellatrix, those are NOs)In addition, I will not do incest. I do not care if you like it, I don't, and I won't write it. Well anyway, remember to read, well you just did, and review**

**Otherrealmwriter**

**Aka **

**Realm**


	16. TLVW TeddyxVictorie

**I do not own Harry Potter, okay? I know no one suggested this pairing, but I think it proper that it should be done. As you can see by the characters in this chapter, I am doing a Teddy Lupin and Victorie Weasley wedding. I know many of you readers out there will like it. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!**

"Uncle Harry, how much longer?" Teddy said with a bouquet of flowers in his hands. "I haven't seen Vicky since Easter!"

"Not much." Harry smiled as he ruffled his godson's hair. "You know I can hardly ruffle your hair anymore Teddy."

"I know." Teddy said. "I miss my little Vicky. I have never seen a girl as wonderful and magical as she."

"She's just like her mother." Harry smiled as he saw Bill and Fleur waiting for their children to come back from Hogwarts. Victorie had just finished her seventh year and rode back on the train to meet up with Teddy at King's Cross and make sure her little sister came home safely. Victorie was very protective of her and even though the newly graduated seventh years could head home on their own, Victorie wanted to see Teddy at the station again. After all, Teddy did it for her when he finished his seventh year. Teddy said he had something special planned for her. A special date for the two of them.

"Oh Teddy!" Bill waved as he headed over to his daughter's boyfriend. "A word please."

"Okay." Teddy said as Bill Weasley took his shoulder and walked him to a post out of sight and sound of everyone else. Teddy was oblivious to how Bill was acting. Harry knew the look well. It was the exact same one Mr. Weasley gave him when he said he was going to marry Ginny. Harry laughed and knew what was going to come next. Bill was going to give him the standard, "If you hurt my daughter, I will curse and hex you into oblivion speech" Teddy may have been his godson, but he could not resist seeing this. Harry peered over to where he could see what was going on.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Lily asked.

"Nothing Lily, go back to your mother." Harry said.

"What's Uncle Bill doing talking to Teddy?" Lily asked.

"You know how James saw him snogging Victorie before she left for Hogwarts last fall?" Harry said.

"Yes." Lily replied. "Do you mean Uncle Bill will have something to say about it?"

"Yep. I know that look all too well. Your grandfather gave that to me before I asked your mum to marry me. I swear, he looked scarier than Voldemort when I told him I was going to marry your mum." Harry shuddered at the memory of Mr. Weasley's fiercest look ever. He was normally a very friendly man, but when it came to Ginny, he became fierce to defend his youngest child and only daughter. He now knew that Bill was going to do that to Teddy. _I am sorry Professor Lupin, but I think you will agree with me that it best I do not intervene on this matter. _Harry thought as he pulled out an Extendable Ear.

"Is that an Extend-?" Lily asked curiously.

"Yep. It's an Extendable Ear from your Uncle George's shop." Harry said as he put the thin piece of flesh-colored string to his ear and extended it over to the pole Teddy and Bill were standing behind.

"You know what Mum says about eavesdropping…" Lily said in a manner that reminded Harry incredibly of Ginny when she was telling him off for something.

"I know, and I know I will face her wrath when you tell her, but as Teddy's godfather, I must protect him. I also know that your Uncle Bill will want some privacy if it is about what Teddy is doing with your cousin Victorie. It's only natural for fathers to be protective of their daughters." Harry said. "Now, run along Lily, go wait for your brothers."

"Fine Dad." Lily moped as she headed back to the platform where her mother was standing.

Harry then put the Extendable Ear up tighter to his and listened in to what Bill was saying to Teddy.

"Now young man, I have noticed you getting rather _friendly_ with my lovely daughter Victorie." Bill said in a threaten kind of tone that made Teddy gulp. Teddy knew what was going to come next was not something that could be too pleasant. He recalled the stories Harry had told him about how it was before he married Ginny and he could not help but think that maybe, just maybe Harry saw the exact same thing. Teddy knew that Bill looked a lot like his father, and now Teddy was imagining himself in Harry's shoes twenty years earlier. _Wow… Uncle Harry was right; a protective father is one of the scariest things in the world…_ Teddy thought as he moved back along the wall.

"Ummmm…. Yeah…I guess you could say that." Teddy gulped.

"Yeah, well about that…" Bill said as he pulled out his wand and tapped it against his hand, making red angry sparks fly out of the end. "I know Victorie loves you very much, but I want to set a few ground rules down before I decide to let you live, or shove you down a deep dark hole."

Teddy gulped at these statements. "Okay…sir….what is your conditions?"

Bill smirked and then began his conditions. "Okay, number one: No sex until you marry her. If I find out you fucked before saying 'I do', you will be saying, 'I am dead' got it?"

Teddy decided, with this condition to come clean about his plans. He knew that maybe if he was going to marry her, maybe he wouldn't be so hard on him and maybe be glad that Victorie was marrying someone he knew well. He also knew by saying that he was going to marry his daughter that may mean sudden death. _Well, it is best to bite the bullet and get this over with! _Teddy thought as he grimaced.

"What is it young man?" Bill yelled at him.

"Well, the thing is, why I am meeting Victorie here is that because…ummm….oh dear… oh Merlin…" Teddy said as he put his hand behind his head.

"She's not PREGNANT is she?" Bill asked as he held his wand up to Teddy's neck. "If she is young man, you are Aveda Kedavera weddinged young man. No precious flower of mine would be desecrated like that!"

"NO! GOD! BILL WEASLEY WILL YOU LET ME FINISH GODDAMNIT!" Teddy yelled so loud that Harry had to pull his Extendable Ear out of his ear.

"Okay." Bill said as he relaxed his wand. "Speak."

"Well… you see, I've been in love with Victorie for a long time now." Teddy said. "We've been dating since her fourth year and I know she is the one for me. I got my mum and dad's wedding rings from my grandmum and she says its okay, and I know Uncle Harry would approve of it as well. I think Lily saw this coming. Anyway, when she gets off that train, I plan to propose to her and ask her to accept me as her husband because I want her to be my wife." Teddy said.

"Okay." Bill said as he looked at Teddy to his pocket. "So that is a ring in there huh?"

"Yep." Teddy smiled as he pulled out the box. "Want to see? It was the one my dad gave my mum." Teddy said energetically as he opened the box for Bill to see.

"Nice. I see they recovered the rings from your parents' bodies huh?" Bill said as he looked at the ring.

"Yeah." Teddy said. "My grandmum saved them for this day. She's glad someone is going to wear them again."

All of a sudden, an English accent with French flourishes was heard. "Teddy!" Why ees you asking mi papa to marry you?" Victorie laughed.

"Victorie!" Bill waved. "Teddy here has something to say to you!"

"What ees it mi amore?" Victorie asked.

"Go ahead." Bill smiled.

"Well… Vicky darling… Oh my…" Teddy gulped.

"Nervous eh?" Bill asked. "Well, just spit it out. I find that works best."

"Okay." Teddy said as he gulped again. "Victorie, you know we have been dating since your fourth year right?"

"Yes, mi amore." Victorie nodded.

"Well, I have decided I want to ask you to marry me. I even got my grandmum to get my parents' rings for this occasion. So, Victorie Marie Weasley, will you marry me?" Teddy asked as he clumsily got down on one knee.

"Yes! Yes I will mi amore!" Victorie said as she hugged Teddy and jumped up and down. "I have been 'oping you would ask me soon Ted."

"Yep." Teddy said from Victorie's strangling hug. "Now, do you mind letting me breathe?" He asked as Victorie let him go.

"Oh, sorry." Victorie said as she took the ring from Teddy and slipped it on her finger.

"Can you please be nicer to him from now on Papa?" Victorie said as she kissed her father on the cheek.

"Okay. I will for you." Bill said as he hugged his daughter.

"Wow." Teddy asked. "Couldn't you have asked that sooner?"

"I guess not." Victorie laughed. "Well, it works out great now!"

Harry then looked from the pole over to Lily. Lily was smiling a mischievous smile. She knew this was coming and was glad that she could be there to see it. Soon, a tapping foot was heard from behind Harry. He turned around to see it was his wife Ginny. She did not look too happy to see him eavesdropping. "Isn't it rather rude to be eavesdropping?" Ginny snapped. "You are teaching Lily a very bad habit here…" She said tapping her foot.

"I can explain!" Harry said panicking and trying to win sympathy from Ginny

"Teddy is going to marry Victorie!" Lily said, trying to save her father from getting one of her mother's infamous Bat-Bogy Hexes.

"That's great!" Ginny smiled. "But you still are teaching Lily to eavesdrop." Ginny said as she placed a Bat-Bogy Hex on Harry.

"What was that for?" Harry asked as he was hit with the hex.

"You know." Ginny said as she walked over to Bill to offer congratulations to Victorie and Teddy. She was glad her godson was going to be part of the huge Weasley family after all. She may not approve of how it was that Harry and Lily found out, but she did love to hear about weddings.

_(A few months later at the wedding) _

Teddy and Victorie agreed one of the best spots to have the wedding would be at Shell Cottage. The view was spectacular and rather romantic, according to Fleur. Outside, Bill and Harry were setting up the marquee for the wedding to be held under.

"Kind of reminds me of your wedding, without the threat of Voldemort." Harry said as he conjured up chairs and tables for the wedding.

"Yep. I still say Victorie's is going to be more romantic though." Bill laughed.

Meanwhile, Fleur and Ginny were helping Victorie into her dress and getting her ready for the wedding.

"My lovely daughter Victorie." Fleur said, as she looked at her daughter in her wedding dress. "Be thankful 'ou 'ave 'our great-grandmuzzer's figure. Zat dress looks lovely on you." Victorie's dress hugged every curve on her body as if it was meant for her and like it was glistening on her. The sun reflected in her striking blonde hair as if it was made of gold.

"Merci mama!" Victorie smiled. "I am glad I am finally marrying Ted. I cannot tell you how much I love him."

"I know." Ginny said as she was attaching the veil to the Weasley family wedding tiara. "I'm glad too. Maybe you can whip him into shape."

"Maybe." Victorie laughed. "Allow me." She said as she grabbed the tiara and put it on. "'Ow, do I look mama?" She asked.

"Very good. Very good." Fleur said. "Now! To the wedding!"

Meanwhile, the men had the wedding set up ready to go. The minister was waiting under the golden marquee at the silver colored altar. Teddy kept changing the color of his hair to show how nervous he was about what was going to happen. He loved her and was glad he was marrying Victorie but he was still nervous. Soon the wedding march began to play and Victorie walked up the isle with her father holding her hand.

"Who gives this lovely woman to be married?" The minster asked as he bowed to Victorie

"We do, Bill and Fleur Weasley." Bill said happily.

"We geeve our daughter Victorie Weasley to Teddy 'Upin to be wed." Fleur said

"Okay." The minster smiled. "Do you, Ted Remus Lupin take Victorie Marie Weasley to be your wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, richer or poorer, for better or for worse till death do you part?"

"I do."Teddy smiled as he decided to keep his hair blue for the wedding. Victorie giggled at her husband's behavior

"Okay." The minster then turned to Victorie. "Do you Victorie Marie Weasley take Ted Remus Lupin to be your husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, richer or poorer, for better or for worse till death do you part?"

"I do." Victorie said as she kissed Teddy on the cheek.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" The mister laughed. "Can't you wait to kiss?

"Nope." Teddy laughed. "Victorie loves kissing."

"Oui!" Victorie nodded

"Okay. Place the ring on her left hand." The minister smiled as Harry gave Teddy gave his mother's ring to give to Victorie. Victorie also had the ring for Teddy's father and slipped it on his left hand.

"I now pronounce you bonded for life." The minister said as a shower of golden stars fell on them both. "You may kiss the bride." Teddy took Victorie and gave her a deep and passionate kiss.

"May I present to you, Mr. Ted Remus Lupin and Mrs. Victorie Marie Lupin!" The minster said.

Soon after the presentation, Bill pulled Ted close and whispered in his ear, "As you see, the Weasley family is big. Don't hurt Victorie."

"Don't worry." Teddy said. "I won't."

"Good." Fleur said. "A mother's wrath ees worse dan a fathers" Fleur whispered.

**Well what did you think? Good? Bad? Pathetic? Cheesy? I am going to work on chapter 17 now and as before you can suggest a pairing if you want. I may even branch out into yaoi and yuri, slash and femmslash. (As a writer, I want a challenge) Just suggest a pairing and I will do it. (Although you suggest to me HarryxVoldemort or DumbledorexHarry or VoldermortxDumbledore, Voldemort anyone except Bellatrix, those are NOs)In addition, I will not do incest. I do not care if you like it, I do not, and I won't write it. Well anyway, remember to read, well you just did, and review**

**Otherrealmwriter**

**Aka **

**Realm**

_PS~, If that Mat character or whoever is posing as him anonymously flames my stories again, I will make it so he cannot. Just because I frequent the Fireplace Alliance forum, does not give you the right to flame me. STOP STALKING ME TO FLAME MY STORIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! If you want to flame, have the balls to use your account and spell the words right damnit!_


	17. VKHG ViktorxHermione

**I do not own Harry Potter okay? Well, I am doing my summer read of the series and I finished Goblet of Fire, so I figured I would do this one. Yes, I know Hermione does not really end up with Viktor, but these oneshots can be a little AU at times, so get off my back cannon nazis! **

Hermione smiled as she read the latest letter from her beloved boyfriend, Viktor Krum. This summer she was going to be leaving Hogwarts and heading into the Ministry. She was writing to Viktor to come to Hogwarts to see her graduation and then she was going visit him in Bulgaria before she got her apartment in London. She had gone to his house for the summer since the end of her fifth year. Hermione always had been amazed. She was a plain girl and was always thought a man of Viktor's fame would hardly fall for a woman like her. She knew she was lucky and was pleased he was even thinking of moving to London with her, and even trying out for the English national Quiddich team once he was settled in London.

"What is it Hermione?" Ron asked as he headed into the Common Room with Harry.

"Nothing much Ron." Hermione said. "Viktor is going to come to Britain to see my, or should I say, our Hogwarts Graduation Ceremony."

"He is?" Harry asked excitedly. "I can't wait to talk Quiddich with him. You tell Viktor that I am being considered to be signed onto the English National team reserve. That is if I don't go onto Auror Training School."

"Good." Hermione smiled. "I am glad at least one of my friends is becoming friends with Viktor." Hermione added with a snap look over at Ron. Ron had never quite gotten over Viktor asking Hermione out and being the one thing in the world that he would miss the most._ At least he is more accepting of Viktor than he was in our fourth year. I guess I should be thankful enough for that…_ Hermione thought as she looked over at Ron.

"Well…" Ron said looking away slightly. "I am glad that Viktor is happy with you and you with him."

"Good." Hermione smiled as she put the letter down and began to write a reply to Viktor. "I cannot wait to see him again. You know, we are thinking of moving in together."

"I'm just glad you got Viktor to join the Order." Harry said. "Voldemort is slowly but surely gaining power and the more people we have on our side, the better." He said as he worked on a quick draw maneuver with his wand. "I have got to get better. I know Voldemort is very quick with his wand."

"Yeah…" Hermione commented. "You know, I should go up to the girl's dormitory. I want to finish this letter in peace. I hope you do not mind you two."

"Go ahead." Ron said rather annoyed. "As long as you are happy." Ron said as he headed into the boy's dormitory.

Hermione went into the girl's dormitory, pulled out her quill, and began to write a letter to Viktor. In it she was explaining how much she wanted to see him again and how she wanted to be with him again. She positioned herself on her bed in such a manner it was comfortable and began to write. Soon, as she opened the window, a proud owl flew in and tapped Hermione on the face.

"Ow!" She said before she looked at the letter it was holding. "Viktor!" She said excitedly. "I didn't expect him to write again so soon." She excitedly tore open the letter and began to read it.

"_My dearly beloved Hermione,_

_Words cannot express how much I miss seeing your lovely face. I have known ever since I have seen your lovely and wonderful face and beautiful bushy hair. I do not know if I have told you yet, but I have rented a room in Hogsmede and I count eagerly the days until I can see you again. I know you mentioned having a Hogsmede weekend coming up before your gradation from Hogwarts, so write me back saying when it is and meet me at the Three Broomsticks at 3pm then. I have something very special I think would help you when we start a new life together. Whatever life may bring us, I want us to be together. You can bring your friends Harry and Ron if you want to. I find them wonderful people and want them to be a part of our lives. Write me back as soon as you possibly can my love._

_Lovingly yours,_

_Viktor."_ Hermione read aloud holding the letter close to her chest. She dipped her quill in ink and wrote back.

"_Dear Viktor,_

_Our next Hogsmede weekend is June 8__th__. I hope to see you then and I cannot wait to see you again. I am honestly surprised to see you take a room in Hogsmede when Hogwarts Graduation is not until June 25__th__. I do not mind though, do not get me wrong. I love you and cannot wait to see you again. I hope you find Hogsmede to your liking. I know you will love it. Harry wants to talk to you again too and Ron is getting better, at least he does not want to kill you anymore. I am studying hard for the NEWTs. I hope to Merlin I pass. Well, thoughts of you will make studying much easier._

_Until then my love,_

_Hermione." _Hermione wrote back and placed it in the owl's beak that sent it. "Find Viktor and give him my letter dear owl." She said as she threw the owl out the window. "Until then, Viktor." Hermione said as the owl flew off.

Later that week, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking from Hogwarts into Hogsmede. Ron had a noticeably cold yet somewhat happy look on his face. He was never too happy about Hermione dating Viktor but over time (and much aggravation from Harry about it), Ron had learned to accept the fact Hermione was dating Viktor and was starting to sulk less and less about it. Harry was anxious to discuss Quiddich with Viktor again. Never before had Harry have someone who could have long discussion on tactics, skills, maneuvers and all things Quiddich. Harry was pleasantly surprised Viktor was in town and was glad he was. Maybe he would have some tips for Harry when it came to being the captain of the Gryffindor Quiddich Team and win the Quiddich cup.

"You think Viktor would want to see the Quiddich final?" Harry asked.

"I don't see why not." Hermione said.

"Good." Ron said. "Because I want to prove how good a Keeper I am going to be to him!" Ron said with a new fire in his eyes. "I am going to show to even an International Quiddich star how good I am!"

"Good. Now bring that to the game!" Harry said as he smacked on the backside of the head. "We need you to be at the top performance you can. Slytherin is going to be fierce."

"I know." Ron sulked.

As they headed into Hogsmede, they saw Viktor, who was growing a slight beard, standing near the head of town. "Herm-on-ninny!" Viktor said in a way reminding Hermione of when they first me. "I haff been longing to see you again."

"Me too Viktor." Hermione said as she kissed him on the cheek. "So, couldn't wait for me, could you?" Hermione asked.

"Nope. We haff been separated vay too long Herm-on-ninny." Viktor said as he held Hermione close.

They then walked hand in hand until they made it to the Three Broomsticks. Viktor moved Hermione along in the crowd until they found a good spot for the four of them to sit. Viktor wanted everything to be perfect. He knew Hermione was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with and he planed to let all of the public know he was going to marry Hermione Granger and she would be his wife. Hermione was a woman he could be proud of and would be an excellent wife.

Viktor pulled out a chair for Hermione and sat her down. "Herm-on-ninny," He sad as he took a breath and got on one knee. "We haff been together vor a very long time. I haff known that you should be vith me vor eternity. So vhat I am asking of you today, in vront of your vriends and everyone here is this," Viktor then reached into the pocket of his robes and pulled out a small box. "Herm-on-ninny, vill you marry me?" Viktor asked with a pleading look on his face.

"Oh Viktor!" Hermione yelled.

"Vhat is it?" Viktor asked in panic, worrying he may have offended Hermione.

"Don't worry, I will marry you Viktor. I was just surprised is all." Hermione said kissing him.

"Good." Viktor smiled as he slipped the ring on Hermione's hand.

"I knew it." Ron smiled from his chair. "I knew this is what Viktor wanted to ask of her."

"Me too." Harry smiled as he saw Hermione kiss Viktor.

"This will sure be fun." Ron smiled.

_(At the wedding the following spring)_

Hermione looked in the mirror as Ginny and Luna helped get her ready for her wedding. She knew she was lucky and was still amazed she was marrying Bulgaria's famous seeker. What made Hermione even more amazed and happy was the fact Viktor was willing to move to England for her and even try out for a few of Britain's Quiddich teams. He loved her so much he was willing to leave behind all he knew and loved and make a new life with her. Viktor knew how much she loved Bulgaria and how much she wanted to move there with him. It was still astonishing how much Viktor loved her at times.

"You look wonderful Hermione." Luna said in her usual dreamy way.

"Yep."Ginny smiled. "Who would have thought the bookish Hermione Granger would be marrying the famous Viktor Krum?" Ginny said as she finished bunning up Hermione's hair.

"Wow." Luna said. "Look at all the Sleakeasy's potion we used on your hair."

"Shut up." Hermione blushed. "Don't remind me of how my hair is." Hermione said as she put the veil on her head. "How do I look?"

"Wonderful." Luna said. "Now let's head out there."

"Yes." Ginny said.

They were standing in the back of the marquee looking on. Viktor hand managed for Harry and Ron to be ushers at the wedding. Hermione was amazed Ron was not sulking too much about it. He actually looked like he was happy Hermione was happy. _Wow. Ron may be maturing after all. I am glad he and Viktor are starting to get along. Finally._ Hermione thought with a smile. Soon after this, the wedding march began to play. Luna and Ginny walked up the isle in bright red dresses holding sunflowers. _I hope Viktor does not mind Luna's earrings and Butterbeer cap necklace…_ Hermione thought as she walked up the isle.

"You look lovely Herm-on-ninny. Blue suits you so vell." Viktor said with a smile.

"And your red dress robes look handsome on your Viktor. I honestly think red is your color." Hermione whispered into Viktor's ear.

"This isn't the only red I haff on." Viktor said with a seductive smile.

"OKAY! WE DON'T NEED TO KNOW THAT!" Ron yelled.

"Honeymoon and wedding night plans aside, are you two lovebirds ready to wed?" The minister asked.

"Yes." Hermione and Viktor smiled.

"Okay. You need to save that for later. I know how much you love her, but that is something lovers only share. " The minster smiled. "Anyway, do you, Viktor Ivan Krum take Hermione Jean Granger to be your wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, richer or poorer, for better or for worse till death do you part?"

"I do."Viktor smiled

"Okay." The minster then turned to Hermione "Do you Hermione Jean Granger take Viktor Ivan Krum to be your husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, richer or poorer, for better or for worse till death do you part?"

"I do." Hermione said with a lovers smile

"Okay. Place the ring on her left hand." The minister said. Ron then gave the ring to Harry who gave it to Viktor who slipped it on Hermione's left hand.

"I now pronounce you bonded for life." The minister said as a shower of golden stars fell on them both. "You may kiss the bride." Viktor took Hermione and gave her a deep and passionate kiss.

"May I present to you, Mr. Viktor Ivan Krum and Hermione Jean Krum!" The minster said

"Name doesn't have much of a ring to it." Ron said as he looked over at the cake.

"You know the bride and the groom cut the cake." Harry said as he smacked Ron on the back of the head.

"I know." Ron sulked. "But chocolate cake with butter cream icing with Butterbeer is so tempting…"

**Well what did you think? Good? Bad? Pathetic? Cheesy? I am going to work on chapter 18 now and as before you can suggest a pairing if you want. I may even branch out into yaoi and yuri, slash and femmslash. (As a writer, I want a challenge) I am looking for a few more good slash and femmslash pairings to work with actually. Anyway, just suggest a pairing and I will do it. (Although you suggest to me HarryxVoldemort or DumbledorexHarry or VoldermortxDumbledore, Voldemort anyone except Bellatrix, those are NOs)In addition, I will not do incest. I do not care if you like it, I do not, and I won't write it. Well anyway, remember to read, well you just did, and review**

**Otherrealmwriter**

**Aka **

**Realm**


	18. DxW DobbyxWinky

**I do not own Harry Potter okay? I know I haven't updated this for a long time but I suddenly got the urge to restart this story. I have about 8 more chapters I am going to work on these until I get 25 chapters. One of my previous reviewers suggested a DobbyxWinky wedding so I finally worked out an idea for this to work. This is set in Half Blood Prince, giving how Dobby died in the seventh book. So anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!**

Winky looked over from her chore of washing Hogwarts' dishes with a slight smile. Dobby was busy disposing of the leftover food from the previous feast. He may have been considered weird by the rest of the elves at Hogwarts but he was the only one who helped her through her drinking. The rest of the elves would have ignored her and just left her to die of a Butterbeer induced death but Dobby was the one who cared enough to make sure she was well. She waved over at Dobby and turned back to washing the dishes.

"These dishes look really pretty Winky." Dobby said looking over at her.

"Thank you Dobby." Winky said with a slight blush. She had been growing closer to Dobby over the past year. One night she woke up in the Room of Requirement with a bad Butterbeer hangover to find him sleeping in a chair beside the little bed. It was obvious that he had been awake as long as he could to make sure she was okay. Never before in her life had anyone bothered to make sure she was well. When she was working for Barty Crouch, he would have her do all the work of the house and give her a break only when she was deathly ill. Nobody ever seemed to care about her health and well-being quite like Dobby had since they had started together at Hogwarts.

"I just know that you are good house-elf Winky." Dobby said. "I knitted this for you." He said pulling out a brown paper package.

"What is it?" Winky asked.

"You will have to see when you are finished. I want you to come up to the Gryffindor Common room with me after midnight, and I will tell you what I think of this and what you are getting as a gift." Dobby said kissing Winky innocently on the forehead.

She finished washing the dishes and putting them away and headed to her room where she slept at night and looked at the wall. She had a picture that Dobby had painted her of the Gryffindor lion on it. Dobby had always been so nice to her that she had fallen in love with him despite what the other house-elves were saying about him. They all thought of him as some bizarre creature for wanting paying and freedom for his works. At first she thought like the rest of them did until that night she woke up with a hangover in the Room of Requirement and saw his dedication to her and his willingness to keep her well. It was in that moment she knew the side of Dobby that the other house elves either refused to see or could not. From then on, she held a high respect for him in her heart. Over time that respect grew into a kind of love that told her that she was meant to be with Dobby forever, no matter what the rest of the elves said about him. She was the one who knew how he felt and that she had the best elf that another could ever hope to have.

Winky fixed up the clothes she was wearing and headed to the Gryffindor Common room like Dobby had asked her to just before midnight. It was peculiar of Dobby to ask her up there. Normally she was just taken around the grounds by him, not up to the Common room of Harry Potter's House. She was only up there with him if he needed help cleaning it up when Hermione has left a bunch of knit hats lying about. They were both free elves so they would not be tricked into freedom by picking them up. Dobby always had a high respect for Harry Potter's House and it was really special to him. Winky knew that he never wanted to have their "dates" as they could be called to be in the same place where Dobby cleaned for the person who had set him free. As she headed up the stairs, she heard a dark and wheezy old voice behind her.

"Kreacher wants to know where Winky is going at this time of night. Kreacher just finished cleaning the House of Master Potter." Kreacher said.

"I am meeting Dobby up here. As if it is any of your business Kreacher." Winky said. She did not like Kreacher all that much and all the fights he was getting into with Dobby did less to win what little respect she had for him in the first place.

"Kreacher knows what Dobby is planning to ask you." Kreacher said with a smirk on his face. Winky couldn't tell if it was because he was planning something or teasing her, but she turned away and headed back up the stairs to the common room._ Just ignore that naughty Kreacher. He does not know what he is saying half the time and the other half of the time he is getting into fights with Dobby about Harry Potter. I should just ignore him._ Winky thought as she opened the elf door to the Gryffindor Common Room and saw Dobby by the fire, making sure the fire was stoked up to the right levels.

Winky walked over quietly and sat in the chair behind Dobby and smiled. She knew what she had and that it was just right for her. What Kreacher would say and do meant nothing. Dobby helped her through the toughest times in her life and it was all that had matted. Dobby then sighed and turned to Winky who was sitting in the chair.

"I have been thinkings… and I know how much you mean to me Winky…." Dobby said blushing, looking down at his long feet, causing the many hats he was wearing to fall at the base of the chair.

"What is it?" Winky asked.

"I think we should be joined in matrimony." Dobby said knowing it would be so much easier on him once he said what was on his mind.

"You mean you want us to be married?" Winky said, jumping up in her chair.

"Yes!" Dobby said hugging Winky close to him. "Times are dark and Dobby fears that we may not make it through alive. I can see it on Harry Potter's face every time I talk to him. I want to be with you forever and I want us to be bound together before something happens."

"Oh my." Winky blushed. She was taken aback by Dobby's directness. Sure, she had wondered if the time was right or not, but she never thought it would be this soon. He did have a point though, if wizards were going to war, then the House-elves would surely be used and possibly killed in the end. It was that way in the last war with Voldemort that Winky could remember. Barty Crouch Jr. was wrapped up in it and had pulled one over on her so that Voldemort could come to power. It was coming time for her to settle down anyway. She didn't want to be miserable and a grouch like Kreacher was.

"So what does Winky say?" Dobby asked looking into Winky's eyes pushing her hair out of her face.

"Have you made the proper arrangements with Master Dumbledore? I mean now we have the same Master so it would be so much easier than it was with my mother." Winky said.

"Why yes I have." Dobby said. "Dumbledore says we can perform the ceremony now. I asked if my being paid would affect the spell at all."

"Well, what is it that Dumbledore said?" Winky asked pressing her tomato-like nose up against Dobby's long pencil-like one.

"No matter the status of the elf, their Master has to agree to it and perform the necessary spells to bind us together. It is a lot like human weddings in that way." Dobby said. "But Dobby does not care one bit. I love you more than any traditional House Elf marriage requirements could ever be."

"I love you Dobby." Winky said kissing him on the lips. "Now, let's go to Dumbledore's office!" She said stepping down and dragging Dobby behind her.

"I didn't know you were so anxious to get started!" Dobby smiled following after Winky.

"It's like you said, with the Dark Lord taking over, we need to be together as long as we can. And I do not want to spend a minute without you Dobby!" Winky said.

They walked through the halls of Hogwarts heading towards the great gargoyles that were the guardians of the Headmaster's office. Dobby had moved his clenched hands together to show a mopping motion to show that they were elves to do some of the cleaning, causing the gargoyles to turn and let them up the stairs. They ran up the stairs, Dobby in front with Winky behind him running. Winky didn't know why all of a sudden she was so interested in bonding with Dobby but she knew that time was of no matter. Dobby was talking about trying to help Harry Potter with such passion she knew that she could very well hear from Dumbledore that he would be killed. Nothing else really made sense in that moment, but she knew that he was the one and it was the time. They approached the door and Winky knocked on it.

"Who is it?" Dumbledore asked looking up from his desk.

"Dobby and Winky requesting our master Dumbledore preform the Elf Bonding Ceremony." Dobby said. "Please?"

"Yes Master Dumbledore, please." Winky said.

"Okay," Dumbledore said as he opened the door. "Can't say I am not surprised at this one bit. Dobby asked about it the other day and I told him what needed to be done. Just didn't think that little Winky here would agree so fast."

"Master Dumbledore, I have to say this here so please forgive me." Winky said looking up into Dumbledore's blue eyes that looked at her almost as if he was X-raying her. "Times are scary and I know that if Harry Potter is in danger, Dobby is too. I just want to know that we are bonded before something happens that takes the one elf that cared about me away from me forever. I love Dobby too much. He was the only one who looked after me when I was still pining about my old master. I don't think I would be here today without him. So please, Master Dumbledore."

"Can you do it?" Dobby asked.

"Yes." Dumbledore smiled at these two elves that were in so much love that it was touching. "I, Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore, as master of Dobby the House Elf and Winky the House Elf give permission for these two to be bonded in Elf Matrimony. I can see that they are clearly in love as Elf law requires a bonding pair to be. With a wave of my wand, may these two be bonded for life!"

Dobby and Winky closed their eyes as the spell fell over them. A surge rose through the ground and went through their toes and their fingers. Winky looked into Dobby's eyes and smiled. She knew the spell was simple and easy but what held most elves up was their masters. Dumbledore was kind and understanding and more than willing to help them out. Dobby smiled a smile not seen since he was freed and pulled Winky close and hugged her.

"I love you Dobby." Winky said kissing him on the cheek.

"I love you too Winky," Dobby said returning the kiss.

"And I want the two of you to have a week off so you may enjoy being newlyweds." Dumbledore said smiling.

Winky gasped, "A week off! Whatever shall I do?"

"Whatever you want." Dobby and Dumbledore said at the same time.

Well what did you think? Good? Bad? Pathetic? Cheesy? I have been working on so many dark stories that I lost my romantic touch there… Anyway, I am going to work on chapter 19 now and as before you can suggest a pairing if you want. I may even branch out into yaoi and yuri, slash and femmslash. (As a writer, I want a challenge) I am looking for a few more good slash and femmslash pairings to work with actually. Anyway, just suggest a pairing and I will do it. (Although you suggest to me HarryxVoldemort or DumbledorexHarry or VoldermortxDumbledore, Voldemort anyone except Bellatrix, those are NOs)In addition, I will not do incest. I do not care if you like it, I do not, and I won't write it. Well anyway, remember to read, well you just did, and review

Otherrealmwriter

Aka

Realm


End file.
